Hetalia Couples!
by IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: A story about the lovable pairings from Hetalia! There will be love, laughing, crying, violence, and much more. Preview of a casual conversation. "Would you squish me if I was me but in a spider's body?" "More than likely." "ANGEL HOW COULD YOU!" "EASILY!" "TAKE IT BACK GERMANY!" "SHUT UP IRELAND!" *Insert Ireland's dramatic whining* "I'm still not taking it back." Oh Germany XD
1. Introduction and Ireland X Germany

**Title: Hetalia Couples!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I own only the story plot.**

 **Summary: Ok so this story will be focused on the pairings of Hetalia. One shot chapters with the pairings on a date or how they spend time together and how they act around each other or how well they know each other (Like being able to read what the other wants just by looking at their face and such). Some may have double dates and such.**

 **Author's note: Characters will be out of character from how they may act in the anime/manga. The pairings I see being together so no fighting or something like that saying you want this couple and blah blah blah. Basically the pairings that are cannon in my other stories not the actual anime or anything. So this is who I see together. I'll label the chapters so if you don't like a certain pairing you can skip that one if you want it's not a big deal. Not hating comments please if you dislike a pairing just be mature and keep it to yourself it's my story I'll pair who I want. Also if there is a pairing that you want to see with characters OTHER than what I have listed you can tell me the pairing and I may do a chapter on them. May I'm going to be a little stricter on requests now if I don't like it I won't do it. It's just hard for me to write a chapter on something I don't like it's nothing against you my lovely readers. Another thing to tell you guys is this story for awhile may not be updated as often as my other two for now because I'm going to finish up my UK Brothers story first then this will get going at a quicker pace and be updated more often. I really think two stories updated on a regular basis if all I can do at a time for now depending on my work load at college but this will be updated as quick as possible. Last comment is I am going to do a fanfic with the Hetalia characters mostly revolving around how the UK and German Brother's get through high school and torture the school in their own funny over dramatic ways eventually and that story will be more of my main focus when I get it started so if the updates on this slow down again it's probably because I'm focusing on the other story. I really wanted to do this first because it is more simple to do right now but I'm loving my ideas for the high school one and I'm so excited but that probably won't be started until a few weeks after I end the UK Brothers story. So you'll get plenty of chapters in this one before it slows down again.**

 **Chapters: Story will contain 90- 150 chapters at the most then it will end. Some pairings I like more than others so they may appear in more chapters than others.**

 **Pairings: Scotland X France**

 **America X England**

 **Denmark X Norway**

 **Spain X Romano**

 **Ireland X Germany**

 **North Ireland X Prussia**

 **Austria X Hungary**

 **Turkey X Greece**

 **Russia X China**

 **Canada X Wales**

 **Saxony X Ukraine**

 **Bavaria X Switzerland**

 **Sweden X Finland**

 **Hong Kong X Iceland**

 **Comment Rules: You can hate on me all you want but DO NOT be rude to each other!**

 **Anything you feel you want to correct me on you can do so but please be civil about it.**

 **I'm all about learning to be a better writer so opinions and such are much appreciated!**

 **Request info: Do I take requests? Again yes but if I don't like it I won't use it in the story. Will I stop taking them? If I'm over flooded with them I probably will like I did with the UK Brother's story. There comes a point where if I'm being so flooded with requests it stresses me out to the point I eventually say screw it and stop taking them all together. So if you leave a request here's a rule to keep it from flooding me. One Request per chapter. Every time I upload one chapter you can leave another request. When will I start taking requests? Please start after chapter ten I want to kind of express my writing with my own ideas for the beginning chapters so you have a feel on my writing style if you're new and you can decide on if you like what you read and such before entrusting me with a request or reading on. So Chapter ELEVEN is when you start leaving requests. BUT you may throw out some pairings with characters (AGAIN OTHER THAN THE ONES LISTED!) that you wish to see in this series of one shots.**

 **Examples of requests I'll refuse : Ones with religious or political subjects in them. Everyone has their own beliefs. I'm a Christian and always will be but other people have their own religions so I won't offend anyone by adding religious things into my chapters. Everyone has their own ideas on politics I'm not going there. I don't know why religion or politics would be brought up in a story like this in a request but people are weird and have tried it so a heads up it won't happen.**

 **Rape. Rape is something I cannot describe and hopefully will never ever be able to describe. Chapters with rape in it can trigger victims of rape that and it's just disgusting and wrong to write something like that for someone's entertainment. Other people may write it but I never will it's disgusting and wrong and I'm highly against shit like that. I bring this topic up because I have seen people request stuff like that not on my reviews but others. Hopefully no one ever would but you never know. So just in case I'm saying it now. If you leave a request like that I will be pissed and you will not like what I have to say to you. I will also remove the comment or report you that simple. Do not leave a request about this topic in my review folder. Plain and simple.**

 **Sex with their partners is also something I won't write about. I'll never be able to describe it one because I'm not a male and I don't know how gay sex works between men also I don't know how two female sex works either because I'm personally never doing it or looking into it , two I haven't sex with any boyfriend or anything like that and never will until I am married so I can't even write about regular sex between male and female, three because describing sex is disgusting in my opinion, four because this is rated T not M, and five because this is a story of cute couples not a porno.**

 **Cheating will not be in this story because this is a happy story and I've been cheated on to many times to count and I hate people who cheat on their boyfriend/girlfriend/ husband/wife. I can't do it I just can't it puts me in a bad mood and bad memories so I won't write some character cheating on the other. I mean it can be mentioned they were cheated on and the cheater got the hell beat out of them I can do that just not the cheating itself.**

 **Abuse. Abuse is one of those things I can describe but won't. Again it may trigger someone and I've had many people I love suffer from it so I won't describe anyone being abused. I can do mentioning of or something of an ex abusive asshole getting his/her ass kicked. (It goes both ways females can abuse males or other females just as badly as males can abuse females or males. Women can be abusive towards men and they're just as shitty as a man for abusing someone if they abuse someone. No the males aren't weak if they are abused by females so I don't want to hear any of that in my comments.)**

 **Character deaths. It makes me sad I can't do it. I love my babies.**

 **Rating and why it is rated this way: T. It is rated T because there will be swearing, possibly violence because of jealous or overprotective boyfriends, SWEARING (I can't help it I have a terrible swearing problem… I mean I can but that takes effort.), there will be jokes about sex but not sex itself, jokes about drugs but not doing any drugs, and Kissing/Making out (That's as far as it gets).**

 **Last author's note for this intro : That's the summary of what this story is about guys and what I will and will not take. I'm sorry if I seem kind of harsh at some points but I've learned to be a little stricter otherwise reviewers make you mad for not listening after you clearly stated something. All in all it'll be a cute funny story nothing to serious. I want it to be chill and happy and just something that will brighten your day. I love you guys I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Preview**

 **Ireland X Germany (Because I love love love this pairing and I don't know why!)**

Ireland was whining again. For like the third time today and it was amusing everyone at the world meeting to no ends. Germany kept giving him a look that said ' I'm so not impressed with you right now so get off of me.' The countries had been on lunch break and Ireland made Germany a cake. Except the cake was dry and Germany threw it in the trash scowling at him offended Ireland would mess up a perfectly good chocolate cake like that. Which resulted in Ireland clinging to him around the waist as he sat in his seat and hiding his face into Germany's toned stomach whining about all the love and effort he put into that cake.

"I DID IT FOR YOU!"

"IT TASTED LIKE SHIT!"

"YOU'RE SO DAMN PICKY ABOUT CHOCOLATE CAKE! IT'S JUST CHOCOLATE CAKE IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK," Germany screamed offended shoving him onto the floor.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"YOU RUINED MY CAKE! JUST FOR THAT YOU DESERVE DEATH BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME PREPARING TO KILL YOU! BE GRATEFUL YOU YOU YOU….."

"Abomination," England supplied grinning when Germany trailed off wondering what word to use.

"Thank you England. YOU ABOMINATION TO SOCIETY AND ALL THAT CHOCOLATE CAKE STANDS FOR!"

"ENGLAND! DON'T GIVE HIM NEW INSULTS!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"Except for when I say no," Scotland teased.

"EXCEPT FOR WHEN THAT RED HEAD WITH A STICK UP HIS ARSE SAYS NO!"

"OI!"

England cackled at him.

"Germany I will make you a new cake!"

"Nein you'll just ruin it again!"

"I won't I promise," he whined clinging to him.

"You're stupid and whiney," Germany complained.

"And you're picky so I guess that makes us even Angel," he said getting in his face making him glare cheeks turning pink seeing Ireland's eyes on his lips. "I apologize for ruining the cake," he said moving to plant his apology kiss.

Germany grumbled lowly then tilted his face leaning in to meet him. Ireland pecked his forehead instead startling him. His face was shocked he didn't get a kiss on the lips then embarrassed Ireland tricked him then turned angry. He shoved him from the chair and landed a kick to his thigh before turning away from him crossing his arms pout forming cheeks still burning. Ireland cackled from the floor.

"Serves you right meanie," he teased.

"Keep it up and you'll die," Germany countered sulkily.

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me angel."

"PRUSSIA IRELAND IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"OH SHIT!"

"IRELAND YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME GINGER! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAN!"

"WELL TO BAD!"

Ireland whined clinging to Germany minutes later sporting a black eye from an overprotective albino.

"You're so mean sending your big brother after me like that."

"You're the one that didn't kiss me," Germany mumbled face lowered hiding his shy blush that formed.

Ireland took his chin gently standing over him and tilted his face up. He smiled adoringly at that cute shy blushing face peering up at him unwillingly. He loved it when he could make Germany make those cute faces. Germany had an image of being stoic to other nations but really he was cute as hell with the faces he made around family, friends, and especially Ireland.

"You're so cute angel," he said leaning down and kissing him firmly on the lips everyone else in their own worlds again not paying attention to the two…well except Hungary and Japan who were taking pictures wildly.

"Shut up," he pouted once his lips were released.

"Make me," he smiled. Germany scowled then leaned up and kissed him to make the idiot stop smiling that embarrassing smile of his that always made Germany blush.


	2. America X England Canada X Wales

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I own only the story plot.

Chapter 1: A double date with Wales, Canada, England, and America equals disaster.

"This is a nice little restaurant."

"Shut up Canada we're only here because America got us kicked out of the other."

"HEY HE WAS LOOKING AT ENGLAND'S BUTT!"

"Can you blame him? I have a nice arse."

"You do. But only I can look."

"No other people can look but they can't touch. You are the only one that can touch."

"I can't believe America threw him out the window."

"I can. He's pretty violent," Canada muttered.

"What's the big deal?"

"AMERICA WE WERE ON THE FOURTH STORY!"

"SHUT UP WALES HE LIVED DIDN'T HE?!"

"BARELY! ENGLAND! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Shit this tea is shitty."

"ENGLAND!"

"I CAN'T THINK WHEN I'M PUT ON THE SPOT DAMN IT!"

"STOP PUTTING ENGLAND ON THE SPOT!"

"SHUT UP HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"Can we all just calm down," Canada asked.

"NO," Wales screeched slaming his fists on the table and it broke underneath them crashing to the floor drinks spilling everywhere.

"See what happens when we don't stay calm," Canada chided.

"…Shut up Canada…."

"Don't tell Canada to shut up that's rude," England said smacking Wales on the arm hard.

"I can be rude to him. He's my boyfriend."

"How the heck does that make sense in your head?"

"Because it's you Canada."

"Fine so if I be rude to you it's ok?"

"Nope."

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK?!"

"Because I'm cute."

"You are cute. You're very cute. Second cutest thing on the planet," he said pinching his cheeks then stretched them harshly making him whine. "But you still can't be mean to me if I can't be mean to you."

"Manager," England said bluntly and jumped out the window.

"Oh shit!"

They followed him out the window so they wouldn't have to pay for the table….or spilled drinks.

"So what do we do now?"

"Give up and make dinner at home?"

"Best idea you've had all day England."

"HEY! DRAG RACING AND TRASHING THAT STORE WITH THE RUDE CASHIER WOULD HAVE BEEN LOTS OF FUN!"

"FINE THAT'S THE ONLY LEGAL IDEA YOU HAVE HAD ALL DAY THEN!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE DINNER WILL BE POT BROWNIES!" '

"WHY ARE WE YELLING AGAIN," Canada yelled making Wales and England stop arguing.

"Because Wales ruins my fun and yelling expresses my anger."

"Well stop expressing it for now. Let's just go home and make dinner."

"I like how you call mine and my brothers house home."

"Well America and I practically live there so I'll call it home."

"Good point! You're so smart Canada," he cheered grinning at him.

"England this is why I consider you to be the cutest thing on the planet. You're so small and hyper and easy to get along with," Canada said hugging him.

"HA! Take that Wales!"

"Well I can't really be mad I think you're the cutest thing ever as well," he shrugged latching onto him.

"I agree," America said latching on next.

"Bitch you have to agree," England said bluntly.

"True…..Scotland would kill me if I didn't."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHY I HAD TO GET YOU FOUR OUT OF JAIL," Scotland roared later.

"Well we were getting food to make for dinner from the store," England started.

"Go on."

"And then this guy shoved Wales out of his way being very rude."

"So my brother decided so pull a hockey stick out of thin air and break it over the guy's skull," America added.

"Which made a lot of people angry so they all jumped in," Canada put in.

"So then England stabbed a guy for hitting Canada over the head with a frozen turkey. Then America punched a guy into the freezers for hitting England in the jaw with a towel rack."

"Which resulted in someone else punching America resulting in England breaking his jaw resulting in someone else hitting England with a sack of potatoes resulting in Prussia stabbing the man for abusing potatoes," Wales said.

"Where the fuck did he come from," Scotland deadpanned.

"We don't really know he was gone like three seconds later clutching the potatoes to his chest."

"So anyways Wales decided he had to defend England's honor so he broke the guy's brother's ribs since the guy was already stabbed and all. It was just best to go for the brother."

"America that only makes sense in yours and Wales' minds."

"SO THEN SOMEONE CALLED THE COPS LIKE THE SNITCH THEY WERE AND SNITCHS ARE BITCHES AND BITCHES GET STITCHES!"

"Which he needed plenty of because of England," Canada added to England's little outburst.

"You know what I don't want to hear the rest! I swear something like this ALWAYS happens when you four go on a double date!"

"This is why you shouldn't have said no when we invited you and France."

"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SHAPARON YOUR DATES TO BE SURE NO ONE DIES!"

"HEY NO ONE DIED…MAYBE EXCEPT THAT GUY AMERICA THREW OUT THE WINDOW!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh so this guy was…" America started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JUST MAKE YOUR FOOD," Scotland screeched and stormed off up stairs.

"IIIII LLLLOOOOVVVEEEE YYYOOOOOUUUUUU," England called.

"LOVE YOU BUT SHUT UP AND SAY NO MORE," Scotland called back.

"What a nice day. I call this date a success…more of a success than the last time the four of us went out together," Wales sighed as they went to go cook.

"Agreed," the other three smiled.

 **I can only see their dates ending with destruction if all four are put together. XD**


	3. Denmark X Norway

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 2: Cute!**

 _ **Norway thinks Denmark is cute**_

Norway kept his nose in his book ignoring Denmark's whining about how he wanted to watch a movie with him. Denmark clung to him tighter whining louder.

"Nor! Nor! Nooorrrr! Come on! Please? Norway! Pretty pretty please? I want to watch a movie! Noooorrrrrwwwaaayyyyyy," he whined rubbing his face back and forth in his shoulder.

"No," he responded turning his page.

"But I have nothing to do without you!"

"Find a book and read it."

"I don't want to I want to watch a movie with you," he whined giving him puppy eyes.

Norway looked at him then slipped his foot up between them pressing it to Denmark's chest firmly and pushed Denmark away with it making him topple onto the floor. Denmark whined dramatically flopping around on the floor Norway ignoring him until he sulkily walked off to go find a book. Norway peered over his book then a secret smile of amusement flashed onto his face.

'How cute,' he thought as he went back to reading.

Denmark's whining and sulking was very cute to him sometimes and he liked to tease him so he'd get all whiney. Other times he found it annoying, but when Norway was in a good mood he found his whines and pouts completely adorable and he liked to see them.

Another situation

Norway peered over his coffee cup at the man rolling in the floor with their cats playing. The cats were pouncing and biting playfully as he laughed moving his hands around fast or dodging swipes and bites. Denmark adored animals and animals adored Denmark. Which was why all their animals were currently spoiled senseless thanks to his treat giving, cuddles, and playing. Denmark tossed his head back laughing when the two cats accidently crashed into each other when they were trying to attack him. His grin was huge and he was absolutely beaming like the damn sun. Like he had plotted for them to crash into each other all along. Norway narrowed his eyes on that bright, sunny, bubbly laughing face.

'It should be considered a crime for you to be so cute,' he thought propping his chin in his hand eyes accusing the man laughing on the floor like a child. Norway couldn't help the upward tug of his lips. No matter how slight it was.

Denmark truly is a cutie

Denmark grinned stacking more pillows for his creation. Then ran off to grab all sorts of blankets. When he had the pillows covered up how he wanted he was giddy like a child on a sugar high. As soon as Norway walked through the door he blurted out his plan.

"I made a pillow fort! Norway let's watch a move the TV is in there as well. We can cuddle, eat popcorn, drink soda, and watch cheesy movies all night long! Come on Nor doesn't that sound fun and relaxing?"

"Cuddle?"

"It's cold," he pouted.

Norway raised an eyebrow at him then shoved his ice cold hand down his shirt making him screech like a little girl. He snatched his hand out form his shirt and ran.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Norway shook his head in amusement as he hid from him. He didn't want Norway shoving his hand back into his shirt just to make him cold.

"Denmark we can watch the movie you wanted now I made popcorn," Norway called after awhile.

"YYYAAAYYYY," he cheered running down the stairs and into the pillow fort. They watched the romantic movie quietly.

Norway glanced over and Denmark was stuffing his face like a squirrel as he ate the popcorn. Norway eyed his chipmunk cheeks then reached out and tugged one making him peer over confused.

"How cute," he snorted going back to the movie. From the corner of his eye he could see Denmark's face go red and his eyes widened.

"I'M NOT CUTE YOU'RE CUTE! I'M MANLY," he screeched.

Denmark ranted wildly through the movie on how Norway was the cute one in their relationship and he was the handsome manly one. Norway pretended to ignore him but a secret smirk was on his face listening to his wild rant. He couldn't take him seriously when he sounded like a child trying to get their way and a blush was raging on his face. Denmark was definitely a cutie in his book.

 _ **Denmark**_

Denmark was cooking dinner with Norway after they got back from the store. Sweden was also there helping with the meal and Finland was washing dishes as they went. Iceland was drying them and putting them away.

"Can you get the basil," Sweden asked Norway.

Norway nodded and went to the cabinet that held spices, seasonings, and other things. He peered around the top and bottom shelf and didn't find it. He looked up and saw it on the top shelf. He reached up for it and noticed he was too short to reach like this. He stood on his toes reaching. Denmark glanced over and saw Norway struggling to reach. His nose was crinkled slightly in determination and irritation. He was doing little hops on his toes trying to get something. He looked away hand over his mouth that was spreading into a grin.

'How cute. So freaking cute. I love that he's so small," he thought internally chuckling and squealing at his cute boyfriend.

He stopped his internal gushing and walked over to him. Norway peered back when he felt his presence behind him. Denmark grinned and tilted his head in question to the cabinet and had his hand hovering near the top shelf. Norway felt his face heat up embarrassed he couldn't reach. He didn't like being shorter than most. It always proved to be a pain in the ass. He puffed his cheeks out slightly in anger looking adorable as hell then moved away arms crossed. Denmark felt hands on his shoulders suddenly and Norway pushed himself up climbing on his shoulders knees planting firmly on them as he reached for the basil. Denmark gripped his legs to keep him steady and safe while bursting into laughter grin breaking out on his face. Norway was stubborn and he liked doing things himself. Norway climbed off him and went to Sweden giving him the basil.

'So freaking cute,' Denmark thought watching him go back to cooking.

 **Norway's blushing moments**

Denmark glanced over from the TV peering at Norway who was reading a book all snuggled into a blanket. Denmark smiled at his excited concentrated eyes. His hands were bringing the book closer and his grip was tightening on it. He must be at an exciting part of the book. Denmark leaned over adoringly then planted a kiss to his forehead. Norway looked at him startled. Then smacked him scooting away face turning pink as he tried to hide his blush with his book.

Norway was secretly an affectionate person and liked cuddling, hugs, and kisses. He really did and Denmark knew that. It was the sudden forehead, cheek, or nose kisses that flustered him and made him act like a shy cutie. Denmark grinned amused at his reaction and went back to watching TV. As he expected though soon the blanket covered bundle was back at his side and even snuggling into him. Denmark didn't react to it. Norway flopped over head in his lap, arms going around his middle, and his face hid into Denmark's stomach. Denmark peered down at him curiously. Norway peered up after a moment hands gripping the back of Denmark's shirt. His eyes were larger and innocent. His face was covered in an adorable blush. Denmark blinked then caught on and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to be sorry I wasn't mad," he chuckled bending down pressing his forehead on his.

"I'm not sorry I'm tired," Norway denied in a huff eyes not meeting his blush darkening on his face.

'If you get any cuter the world will implode,' Denmark thought pathetically and internally squealing at his adorable blushing.

"My mistake," he chuckled.

Norway glared into his eyes then kissed his lips lightly before going back down in a blur hiding his face back into his stomach and staying like that. Denmark chuckled going back to watching TV as his adorable boyfriend kept hiding from him yet cuddling into him at the same time. His hand carded through his hair gently the whole time. Norway's fingers danced along his back gently and soothingly in response just rubbing and massaging his back quietly until his hand stopped his actions and fell from his back as he drifted off to the soothing fingers carding through his hair.

Denmark yawned soon enough turning off the TV ready to go to bed and swept up Norway without waking him and carried him to their bed. He carefully placed him down into the bed and tucked him in. Then he turned out all the lights in the house and went back to their bedroom and climbed into bed. He tugged him over tangling his legs with his and snaking his arms around his thin body. He tucked his head under his chin and drifted off to sleep as well.

 **Denmark's favorite rare situations**

Denmark somewhat felt bad about it but not really. Who could really blame him for finding the situation completely adorable? They were watching a horror movie. All the lights were off in the house and it was storming outside adding effect to the dark and intimidating atmosphere. Norway at the moment was clutching onto his arm eyes glued to the screen. His hand was shaking slightly as he did. Denmark despite what people would assume was the one never really affected by horror movies Norway on the other hand usually got scared.

Denmark grinned down at him when he launched into his arms at a particularly scary part and was in his lap hiding his face into his shoulder clinging. He petted his hair as they finished up the movie.

"You're so freaking cute," he chuckled cuddling his trembling bundle.

"Shut it Dane," he snapped.

"Yes yes of course," he laughed carrying him to bed to they could cuddle until Norway could finally fall asleep.

Regardless of what most people thought there was a lot more to Norway than a blank face. They just didn't know because most of the time he only showed his other sides to Denmark. Denmark knew him to the point he could even understand what he wanted to say by just one look. Many people knew certain sides of Norway but many didn't know the side of him that Denmark knew. He knew his happy side, insecure side, silly side, bashful side, and his cute side that he never showed to anyone unless they were extremely close. Even then most things Denmark only got to see or hear. That's what made them so perfect the fact that Norway could express himself to him that and Norway really was too cute for his own good and needed his crazy axe welding boyfriend to look out for him sometimes. Regardless of what Norway might say otherwise.

 **I LOVE DENMARK X NORWAY. They're so cute and I love them so much. I love writing them they're both just so precious and adorable.**


	4. Scotland X France

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 3: Flirty dorks.**

France smiled over at his boyfriend as they cuddled in bed watching TV. Scotland was completely focused on the show but France was focused on him. Taking in every beautiful detail of his handsome man he was able to call his own.

"Take a picture if you enjoy looking that much. Wouldn't want you to get lonely when I'm away," Scotland grunted pulling him out of his daydream.

"But one measly picture could never capture your beauty my darling. Not even a thousand pictures could even capture it. You're just so beautiful nothing in the world can compare. So I have to enjoy my time with you as much as possible taking in every single detail."

Scotland glared at him pink dusting his cheeks then smirked wickedly. If this was how France was going to play it he would join the fun and show him exactly how the game was played. He took his chin and pulled him face over to his noses barely touching.

"You say that but the only thing beautiful in this world is the one I'm looking at right now," he smiled. France blushed lightly.

"Are you trying to start an argument?"

"Possibly. Or you could admit you're the beautiful one and we won't have to argue."

"Agree to disagree."

"Fine love."

"Aren't you just sweeter than honey always calling me pet names?"

"You started it darling I'm just playing along."

"Keep it up my dear and I just might take you out on a date."

"But France. The only place I want to be is here with you in my arms," he teased drawing him close.

"While that is the only place I ever want to be. I think a nice restaurant would be a treat for you."

"I don't need a treat when all my sweetness is right here. Just being with you is a treat."

"Well aren't you just a smooth talker. Where did you ever learn that from?"

"I had to teach myself so I can tell you sweet things the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives? You mean forever correct? Because we'll never grow old or die. Not when we have each other to live for."

"Well aren't you just a sweet little angel saying such things."

"What can I say? Your voice, your words, and your flaming red hair reminded me of the burning love that I have for you in my heart."

"Sounds painful. Want some anti-acid medicine for that heartburn," Scotland teased then laughed when France hit him with the pillow.

"YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"Sorry I thought I was going to get diabetes soon so I had to put a stop to it," he laughed.

"You're such a jerk," he pouted.

"Nope I'm just sweet. I mean I did offer you medicine for your heartburn after all."

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," France groaned.

"I figured it was because of my charming personality."

"No you definitely don't have one of those. It's probably because I'm temporarily insane."

"Then I hope your temporary insanity turns into permanent insanity because I'm not ever letting you go. Even if you decide you don't love me anymore."

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you I assure you."

"Great that means I can kill the mood all I want forever," Scotland smiled.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"YYYAAAYY," he cheered laughing as France pummeled him with a pillow.

"What am I going to do with you," he sighed stopping his assault.

"Cuddle with me and question all your life choices."

"You're such a piece of work now I know where England gets it from."

"He's a delight. He got it from the biggest delight ever. Me."

"You are sadly mistaken."

"You love me and you know it!"

"Oh I won't deny that. I'm just saying you aren't that much of a delight darling," France said laying his head on his chest amused.

"You're just in denial," Scotland dismissed.

"Oh I'm so sure that's what it is."

"Glad you understand."

"You are a huge brat sometimes you know that?"

"Maybe. But you'll get over it eventually."

"I guess I will. You're a brat but you're my brat. I'd have it no other way. I love you darling," he sighed amused.

"I love you more," Scotland smiled kissing the top of his head.

They stayed all snuggled up together as they went back to watching TV. They enjoyed days like this the most. Where they could relax, cuddle, flirt, and tease each other. That was one of the many reasons why they fit so well together and belonged to be a couple.

 **That gave me diabetes and I'm the one that wrote it. Gross. XD I had to just roll with dorky flirting because I can completely see this dorky couple just flirting with each other in dorky ways.**


	5. North X Prussia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 4: Being silly together is what makes the best couple.**

North let out a sigh going to the training grounds looking for his crazy boyfriend. Honestly he and Germany were the only ones insane enough to train in the snow like this. He saw him running laps. North picked up some snow and launched it at him. Prussia came to a halt sputtering at the snow that he had to scrub from his face then ran at North grinning. North laughed running as he scooped up more snow and nailed him with it. Prussia scooped up some and chunked it at him as revenge. Soon the pair was yelling and laughing darting around throwing snowballs at each other like children.

"STAY AWAY," Prussia cried laughing throwing snowballs at him wildly as North charged at him.

North swept him up over his shoulder and whirled around playfully before throwing him to the ground and pinned him there shoving snow down his shirt. Prussia struggled screaming his manly (girly) screams. North laughed at the pitch his screams hit. Prussia eventually was given mercy and North climbed off of him.

"Get ready you were supposed to be ready for our date by now and instead you were training."

"I'm sorry I lost track of time," he frowned shivering from the cold.

"Its fine," he said taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around him as they went to Prussia's house so he could shower and change.

They entered the house and Germany peered over from the couch.

"Yeah you better be a gentleman! Otherwise I'd kick your nasty ass!"

"Nasty ass? My ass isn't nasty! Babe you shower I'm teaching your baby brother a lesson," North grinned.

"Alright," he laughed as North pounced on Germany and they tumbled off the couch wrestling.

He picked out his outfit humming in amusement at the laughter downstairs once he was in his room. He loved how playful and caring North was with his little brother. Finding someone willing to put up with your crazy ass family was truly a blessing. He took a shower. After he dried off he brushed his teeth before putting clothes on to be sure no toothpaste got onto his outfit. He brushed his hair after he was dressed and went out to see what the pair was up to now. North was on his knees hovering over Germany laughing hands on his shoulder. Germany was in a ball laughing arm over his forehead.

"Are you ok," North sputtered through laughter.

"What did you two do," Prussia asked amused.

"He thought he was going to just roll out of my grip and head butted the leg of the living room table by mistake," North laughed.

"And why is that funny," he asked.

"We don't know we just thought it was. Plus his immediate reaction was to blame Bavaria as soon as it happened."

"Seems reasonable," he chuckled going to his brother and pulling his arm from his head. He eyed the lump. "You'll live I don't think it's a concussion," he smiled kissing the lump.

"I might think about dying."

"Nein you aren't allowed to," he said swatting his thigh amused.

"I'll take care of him go on your date," Saxony laughed getting up from the chair he was in, sweeping Germany up and carrying him away.

"You ready my lady," North teased offering his arm.

"That queen to you bitch," Prussia said taking it.

North laughed guiding him out. They went to the movies together. North doubled over with laughter when Prussia jumped up clapping at the ending with all the women while crying.

"SHUT UP I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD MAKE IT IN TIME TO STOP HER FROM LEAVING," he screeched whacking his head.

"Yes yes my mistake I shouldn't laugh at you."

"Damn right you shouldn't."

They went to eat after. Prussia tore the straw wrapper up in bites and shot spit balls at him. North shot them back and they stayed in their intense battle until the waiter slammed his hand on the table and demanded they stop or leave. They cowered away at his intense aura and nodded in agreement. They got their food soon enough.

"Want to try this," Prussia asked holding out his fork full of food.

"Ew no it'll have your spit on it," North teased.

"Oh really? That's how you want to be?"

"Yes because you made the waiter angry."

"You were doing it too," Prussia cried throwing his hands up.

"Yes but you started it. Such a bad influence on me."

"I'm so sorry you have terrible will power and anything you see me do makes you do it too."

"Thank you for your apology it's much appreciated," North sniffed making them both crack up.

"You're so very welcome. I'm glad you appreciate my apologies."

"I appreciate your charming personality more if it makes you feel better."

"I appreciate your body."

"You slut is my body all you care about?!"

"With your personality. Sometimes it is."

"I'm going to cry," North exclaimed as the waiter came to refill their drinks. He clutched his sleeve. "Waiter my boyfriend is so mean he only appreciates my body because of my shitty personality! Comfort me," he cried hugging him around the waist.

"That's not my job," he exclaimed shoving him off and rushing away.

"COME BACK I NEED COMFORTING," North wailed.

Prussia had his face in his hands laughing hysterically. North erupted into laughter as well.

"Damn it North stop creeping our waiter out. Now we owe him a huge tip," Prussia laughed.

"I just wanted comfort!"

"Shut up you dork!"

"So rude," North pouted in mock sadness.

"You'll get over it."

"I will not! I will carry this heartbreak for the rest of my life!"

"Good!"

They continued to tease each other until North started to creep out the waiter to the point they were asked to leave.

"I enjoy our fake arguments," Prussia hummed.

"I do to. Especially when people don't want to comfort me because they think I'm being weird."

"I would comfort you even if I didn't know you."

"Awww thank you! You're so sweet," North cheered kissing his cheek.

"I try."

"I can see that.

"Want to stay the night?"

"Sure!"

As soon as they entered the house and walked into the living room North was taken down by a blonde blur.

"What are you doing," he cried laughing.

"Finishing what we started," Germany responded.

Prussia laughed watching them trouble around the room wrestling. He loved that they played around like a pair of brothers. He got up when he figured North had enough abuse though he was totally wining their little match and seized Germany's sides with tickling fingers making him tumble away from North laughing. Prussia laughed sitting on him continuing his attack as North helped him. Poor Germany was a laughing defenseless mess at their mercy. Which honestly was never a good thing.

 **I find these two cute because they are two playful characters and more than likely tease each other on a regular basis. I also imagine North would see Germany as a little brother as well because he and England are so much alike.**


	6. Turkey X Greece

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 5: Turkey X Greece**

Greece wasn't very interested in the meeting. Everyone was yelling about stupid things again and England was trying to blow things up. Scotland was not letting him blow things up thankfully. Germany had tried to gain order but Austria smarted him off which made him attack him and Prussia was encouraging his little demon…..I mean angel. Greece continued to lay his head in his arms that were resting on the table and trying to sleep. It was a wonder how he could be attempting to nap with all those countries arguing. The table was stolen suddenly by

Denmark and used to beat France with. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and decided to try to sleep sitting up. He was drifting off when suddenly a chair crashed into his skull. Someone apparently threw it and it missed its target. Greece clutched his head gritting his teeth then lifted his head slowly and actually looking pissed as blood ran down the side of his face. There was a nasty gash on the corner of his forehead from the blow.

"Ah sorry Greece I didn't mean to hit you with that. But in my defense, you really shouldn't sleep during a huge fight going on around you," Bavaria said sheepishly.

Bavaria suddenly had a fist making contact with his face and he was sent flying against the wall. A huge dent formed from the force. He blinked several times to focus his vision. Turkey looked livid.

"OH SHIT," he screamed running.

"HAHA YOU'RE GOING TO DIE," England cackled pointing.

"England don't be rude," Scotland chided making him pout.

Turkey started chasing Bavaria around. Greece grumbled under his breath about stupid Bavaria and his stupid chair as he shut his eyes trying to go to sleep again. Japan frowned at him in concern.

"I don't think that's a good idea you might have a concussion," he said worriedly.

"You worry too much. It's not a concussion I just want to take a cat nap. I haven't had one today," he said tiredly.

"If you refuse to listen to reason I will tell Mr. Turkey you're trying to sleep."

"I'm not worried about him I just want to nap," he said cracking an eye to look at him so he could see if he was serious or not.

Japan frowned disapprovingly then was off to get Turkey to make Greece stay away and possibly go to a doctor. Greece hit him repeatedly when he swept him up like some kind of bride.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO!"

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! LET GO!"

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO THE DOCTOR AND THAT'S THE END OF IT NOW SHUT THE HELL UP," Turkey roared making him sneer at him.

Greece was in a bad mood due to the head injury and he wasn't getting the nap he wanted. He was tired, hurting, and frustrated all at once. He pulled his arm back about to punch the shit out of Turkey when an evil glare from his boyfriend made him halt his punch and cross his arms. He really wanted to punch him but then again, he didn't really have the right to. Turkey was only concerned and taking care of him like a good boyfriend should. He gritted his teeth in pain from his head and the annoyance he was feeling towards himself for taking out his problems on Turkey.

"How are they even still together if all they do is fight? Greece is really bad about starting fights and being cold to Turkey. Most of the time he won't even spend time with him he just naps. They'll be over before we know it. Turkey will eventually get tired of him," whispered from around them sounded from nations that had fled to the hall during all the fighting.

Greece wanted to say something smart back but he knew what they were saying was true. They did fight a lot and Greece didn't feel like he gave Turkey the care and time that he deserved. He stayed quiet the whole way to the doctor then had his head checked. He had a minor concussion and was just given some medicine for the pain and sent on. It'd heal soon he was a nation after all. Turkey walked ahead of him going back toward the hotel. Greece kept thinking about what he heard and felt insecure. If Turkey was going to break up with him eventually then Greece figured he should end it now before it became too painful to part. He caught his wrist making Turkey stop and peer back at him.

"Listen," he said softly head lowered not meeting his eyes. "We should break up."

"And why is that," Turkey questioned looking him up and down.

Greece chewed his bottom lip hesitantly. It didn't go unnoticed and neither did his body language of pure insecurity. Turkey lifted an eyebrow then sighed to himself in relief. Greece was just insecure right now. They weren't really going to break up. Turkey would be sure of that himself. He would never let Greece go unless it was one hundred percent what he wanted. Right now, he was going to figure out his reasonings for his statement and comfort him.

"Because we don't fit," he said hunching his shoulders as a hand went for him.

"And why don't we fit," he asked as his hand laid on the soft shaggy hair he loved and started running his fingers through it soothingly.

"Because all we do is fight," Greece blurted.

"I don't think that's all we do."

"Well in any case it's usually me that starts it and I don't spend enough time with you and I act cold to you sometimes and get mad at you for no reason and," Greece rambled as tears blurred his vision until a hand nudged his face up.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you want to break up if that's really what you want," Turkey said eyes boring into his.

"I want…I…..I want to…I…I…..I," he tried but tears spilled faster and he couldn't get the words out.

"Greece."

"I can't say it," he whimpered pitifully as full out sobs were leaving his mouth now.

"Then that must mean you don't really want to break up then," Turkey smiled soothingly as he held him close and petted his hair as he cried into his shoulder.

"But everyone keeps saying you'll leave me eventually. It'll hurt so much more later than it does now. I just figured if I end things here I won't hurt as bad," he admitted as his nuzzled his face further into his shoulder as his tears soaked Turkey's sleeve.

"It'll never hurt. Because I'm never letting you go. Unless it's absolutely what you want. Not when you're just being insecure."

"Never," Greece questioned.

"Never," he smiled kissing the top of his head.

"I'll try to be a better boyfriend then," he sniffled.

"What? Impossible. I have the best boyfriend there is already. I can't imagine you getting any better than you are now."

"Don't say stupid things. You know that isn't true," he mumbled as a blush raged on his face.

"Is it really that stupid if you're blushing about it," Turkey teased in his ear then blew in it playfully. "Your ears are turning red Greece," he answered the unasked question.

Greece tore from his arm face bright red. His nose crinkled in anger like it always did before he would hit his stupid boyfriend. He drew his fist back with a growl.

"STUPID TURKEY! DIE," he cried embarrassed and tried to punch him.

Turkey dodged it laughing. Then ran from his cute flustered boyfriend. Greece was hot on his heels ranting that he wasn't blushing it was just hot outside and he had cried so that's why his face was red. Not because of what Turkey said.

"That was lame it wasn't because of what you said stupid," he cried lunging into him when he turned and faced him.

Turkey laughed catching him against his chest and trapped him in his arms.

"Of course not my mistake," he laughed.

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND CONVINCING AT ALL," Greece cried grinning at him trying to knock him over.

"They are just so cute don't you think," Wales sighed watching the pair as Greece tried to act mean but was grinning and pushing to get away and Turkey was grinning back holding him close teasing him as they staggered from their playing.

"Yeah they're adorable. Perfect match," Canada smiled.

 **They are so cute! I love this pair so much! I find their bickering adorable as hell.**

 **I'm back! I thought I would update much sooner after I finished the UK brothers story but of course life threw me a curve ball and kept me busy. Like college stuff, dealing with my niece's daycare because they are lazy assholes and every time I pick her up her pullup is soaked to the point its seeping to her pants. I also broke my toe last Friday. So yeah fun times. -_- I have been on my feet all week. Hardly any resting for this broken toe. That's probably why it's staying too swollen to fit in a regular shoe and Ibuprofen isn't working for the pain or swelling. -_- Maybe Saturday will be an easy day so I can rest it and write more chapters! That's what I hope at least. Guess we'll find out soon!**

 **Also, I'm determined to at least get the description and first chapter of the high school story up by the end of this month! I really want to start on it but right now I'm going to focus on this story and the German brothers story and try to get plenty of chapters up before I start the other. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully Saturday I can post more!**


	7. Austria X Hungary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 6: Austria X Hungary**

"Come on Austria let's check out this shop next!"

"Is it really necessary for you to look at shops around Germany. It's just Germany he's nothing special. All my shops are better anyways," Austria sighed tired of their shopping trip already.

 _ **Somewhere far away**_

 _ **Germany lifted his head feeling like he was just spoken badly about. He stared at the wall blankly a moment then got up from his desk and walked out of the room.**_

" _ **I thought you were doing paperwork," Hesse said confused.**_

" _ **I have the urge to punch Austria for some reason," he said simply as he walked out.**_

" _ **Huh. Him and Prussia had the same urge," Saxony said staring at the front door Germany went out of.**_

" _ **Except Prussia was carrying a bat," Hesse pointed out.**_

" _ **I wonder what he did."**_

 _ **Hesse shrugged and they went back to watching tv.**_

"Isn't this dress just darling Austria," Hungary asked walking out of the changing room with it on and did a twirl for him.

"It does look very beautiful on you," he agreed making her blush.

He smiled softly and got up and approached her. Then took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Anything you wear is beautiful on you. Your beauty outshines everything you wear. Which is why I tell you it looks beautiful on you not you look beautiful in it. You could wear something dirty and tattered and still look like the most beautiful person on this planet my dear," he said then leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

"Oh, Austria you have such a way with words," she swooned.

"I'm glad you liked them. But no words could describe your beauty no matter how hard I try so I just had to do the best I could," he said smiling at her.

"You're such a charmer," she smiled. "Let me get changed and pay for this and we will go eat lunch," she said slipping away from him.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Austria said going back to his spot by the pile of clothes Hungary was purchasing.

"Ok I'm ready let's check out," Hungary said popping up soon and they went to go pay.

He swiped her card away and gave the cashier his debit card instead. Hungary hugged his arm blushing and feeling giddy. She had such a gentleman on her hands. He may seem rough around the edges but Austria was very kind and gentle when he wanted to be. She adored that about him. Austria carried her bags for her as they walked around and found a little peaceful restaurant to eat lunch at. After that they went to a nearby park for a walk.

"Thank you for taking me on this date today Austria," Hungary said hugging his arm again as they walked.

"Well you didn't leave me much choice you forced me to come," he teased lightly.

Though it was true she did force him to come. Not that he minded though he did enjoy the time he got to spend with her. He smiled amused as she pouted at him.

"That's a mean thing to say. Are you implying you don't want to spend time with me," she wanted to know.

"Not at all. I enjoy every minute with you Hungary," he said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Well I would hope you would enjoy time with me. After all I am your future wife," she huffed.

"Are you proposing to me my dear," he smirked.

"You should be proposing to me you jerk."

"I will. When I can find a ring that can even reach a tenth of your beauty," he said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you politely telling me you won't propose one day," Hungary demanded since Austria insisted nothing compared to her beauty. It wasn't because she was conceded.

"I promise to you I will propose someday. You are the love of my life," he assured.

"Well hurry up," she smiled.

"I'll try my best," he chuckled.

"Austria," Hungary asked a few minutes later after they walked in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Like someone with murderous intentions are near," she said furrowing her brow.

"Now why would someone with murderous inten…" he trailed off with a scream dodging the bat that nearly hit him in the head.

Prussia lifted the bat again and prepared for another swing.

"YOU IDIOT YOU ARE RUINING OUR DATE," Hungary screeched pulling a pan from out of nowhere and charged at Prussia.

Prussia started running from her. Hungary chased him around scolding him for ruining their mood. Austria watched with amusement.

"I do love that woman," he smiled when Hungary caught Prussia and was beating him.

He backed a step when Germany popped up in front of him. Germany had a cute pout on his face staring long and hard at Austria.

"What," he sighed.

Germany punched him in the gut suddenly making him double over and gasp for air.

"You bastard is this because I said you weren't special," he snarled.

"I KNEW YOU DID SOMETHING," Germany exclaimed and kicked him over.

"Bastard how the hell do you always know when someone says something bad about you," he asked frustrated.

"I'm just that awesome now shut up."

"I feel like you're spending more time with Prussia than you should be," he scowled.

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

"GERMANY," Hungary barked.

Germany spun around and faced her with an adorable kicked puppy look.

"Did you hit him," she demanded.

"Ja but only because he said I wasn't special Hungary. It hurt my feelings," he said innocently.

"Well…..He did say that…..and you are very special and cute….I let it slide with this," she said pinching his cheek harshly making him whine. "Now go home with Prussia and stop ruining our date," she said pointing for him to leave.

"Fine," he said rubbing his sore cheek with a pout as Prussia took his hand and led him along.

He kicked Austria in the head making Hungary screech in anger. He scooped Germany up and made a run for it. Germany went into wild giggles as they disappeared to safety.

"He's so cute," Hungary sighed.

"You baby him too much," Austria complained as he got up.

"Oh he's precious and you know it," Hungary said taking his hand.

"Only when he's sweet," Austria gave in amused.

"Come one. Let's go home and treat your wounds," she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he led her along.

He really did love his Hungary. There was no one else like her and no one else could ever hope to even amount to her in his eyes. Hungary viewed him the same way. That is why they are such a perfect couple.

 **I do love these two! Especially how protective Hungary is over Austria. I had to add Germany and Prussia popping up at some point. Austria and those two are just too funny together not to add. And with Austria being so sweet to Hungary the whole time I wanted to show her protective side. I hope you liked it!**


	8. Ireland X Germany

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 7: Ireland X Germany**

Germany say the eight-legged demon on his wall and immediate threw a shoe at it screeching. It ran up the wall a little higher as it narrowly escaped death. Germany threw his other shoe killing the beast. He shuddered wrapping his arms around himself. Ireland patted his head.

"There there."

"I hate spiders. Quit patting me you weirdo," Germany said batting his hand away smirking at the end.

"I can tell considered this cute little scream leaves your mouth every time you see one and you brutally murder it."

"Well they should know better than to enter my home," he scowled cutely.

"Yes yes of course how dare they," he smiled amused as he tucked Germany against his chest and continued their cuddle session they had going before they were interrupted by the spider.

Germany smiled into his chest as Ireland stroked his hair as they watched tv on the couch. He was almost drifting off to sleep when Ireland caught his attention.

"If I was a spider would you squish me?"

"What," Germany questioned.

"If I was a spider would you squish me?"

"Ja."

"Let me rephrase that."

"No rephrasing is changing my answer," Germany countered.

"No just listen. If I was still me, but in a spider's body. Would you still squish me?"

Germany stared at him seriously a long moment. Ireland kept petting him and cuddling him waiting for the answer he wanted. Obviously Germany wouldn't if…

"Ja."

"EXCUSE YOU?!"

"I SAID JA!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE A SPIDER!"

"BUT I WOULD STILL BE ME ON THE INSIDE!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU WOULD BE A SPIDER!"

"BUT WHAT IF SOME FREAK ACCIDENT TURNED ME INTO A SPIDER AND I COULD BE CURED IN A FEW YEARS?!"

"I'D SQUISH YOU!"

"ANGEL TAKE IT BACK!"

"NEIN!"

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!"

"I AM NOT I'M REALISTIC! I HATE SPIDERS! THEY'RE MEAN AND SCARY! SO, I WOULD HAVE TO SQUISH YOU!"

"NO, YOU WOULDN'T! ALL YOU WOULD HAVE TO DO IS IGNORE ME!"

"YOUR CLINGY ASS WOULD CRAWL ON ME OR SOMETHING!"

"THAT'S RUDE!"

"BUT TRUE," Hesse's voice echoed from his room since he had heard their yelling.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! ANYWAYS ANGEL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SQUISH ME!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HONESTLY FUCKING BELIEVE I WOULD SQUISH YOU IF YOU WERE A DAMN SPIDER?!"

"I THOUGHT YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR ME WOULD PREVENT IT!"

"THAT SHIT GOES OUT THE WINDOW IF YOU EVER TURN INTO A SPIDER!"

Ireland screeched in shock and offense then hid his face into the top of his head whining dramatically about how mean he was. Germany listened to him a few minutes then pulled away and cupped his face. Ireland looked into his eyes and saw seriousness in them.

"I'm still not taking it back."

"Fine! Would you at least miss me," Ireland sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this.

"Ja."

"How kind," he said sarcastically.

He turned the blonde in his lap around and continued to watch tv with him sulkily. He had expected Germany to say even if he was a spider he would still love him and too much to squish him. But no Germany immediately without hesitating said he would squish him. He only paused to make him feel better. Then again Germany did have a big phobia of spiders so it was somewhat understandable. Though as revenge he went through Netflix and found a scary movie about spiders when Germany had gone to the kitchen to make popcorn and hot chocolate. He clicked it and had it waiting for when Germany got back.

So he wouldn't see the title or what it was about. Germany came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn. Along with a big fluffy blanket and two beers as well. He sat by Ireland after putting everything on the table and covered them both up with the blanket. Ireland glanced at him as he snuggled into him cutely. He almost felt bad about picking the movie. Almost. Ireland hit play and wrapped his arms around the adorable blonde. His hand gripped his fifteen minutes into it.

"I don't want to watch this anymore," he said softly.

"But you said whatever I wanted. It's my turn to pick the movie you picked the last one," Ireland pouted.

Germany knew this was because he hurt his boyfriend's feelings. He felt a little guilty about hurting them. He could have been nicer about admitting he would squish him. Germany decided to suffer through it to make them even and maybe punish himself a little for hurting Ireland's feelings. He didn't like it when he hurt his feelings. Ireland felt him climb into his lap by the middle of the movie and hid his face into his shoulder as he clung to him.

"I'm scared. I don't want to watch it anymore," he sniveled shocking Ireland at the trembling and tears coming from his boyfriend.

Ireland hit the pause button and held him tightly. Germany was trembling in his arms violently as he cried pitifully. He could feel Germany's heart racing and realized how scared he was. He held him tighter and kissed his head softly.

"I'm sorry angel. We won't watch it anymore. I'm so sorry," he murmured into his hair as he planted kisses with each word.

"I'm sorry too. I was being insensitive," he whimpered.

"I think I was just being overly sensitive."

He held him awhile until the door opened.

"Bruder you got off late I was starting to worry," Germany said peering at Prussia.

"Ja I was busy with paperwork until now," he said walking into the room.

Ireland was sweating bullets as Prussia took in Germany's appearance and his eyes trailed to the screen of the tv. Which had a giant man-eating spider on it. A murderous aura went around him as he turned his head back to the pair and his eyes locked with Ireland's.

"I'm sorry," Ireland chanted as he ran for his life after setting Germany down.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT," Prussia roared as he chased him around the house.

Germany ran off to go be cuddled by Hesse since Ireland couldn't at the moment. Being as he was running for his lift with a murderous Albino chasing him. Later that night the couple was in his bed cuddling with each other. Somehow Ireland managed to survive.

"I'm sorry I scared you with the movie," he murmured.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt about squishing you."

"Wait does that mean you'd still….."

"I'm still not taking it back," Germany said simply.

"AAAANNNGGGEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL," Ireland wailed dramatically and sulkily making Germany giggle as he petting Ireland's head as he whined into his neck.

"Well if you really stay out of my sight I won't squish you," he grinned.

"That's a start," Ireland chuckled raising his head and kissed his nose.

They both smiled brightly at each other before snuggling closer and going to sleep.

 **And there is the story behind my summary. XD**


	9. Denmark X Norway 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 8: Denmark X Norway**

Norway sighed at the meeting room. Romania was hosting the meeting and wanted to use magic to make the room cool looking to keep people from getting bored. He demanded for Norway's help.

"Are you sure this is the right spell," Norway sighed as he chanted over his ingredients.

"YES! Now when the smoke appears help me spread it around so it'll make the room filled with special effects," he cried.

Norway sighed again knowing this couldn't go well. He was proven right three seconds later when some freakishly buff and tall monster appeared instead of smoke and cool effects. It almost looked human but it had horns under it's human like nose and spikes down it's head and back. It also had a snake like tail and no pupils in it's eyes.

"You got it wrong," he deadpanned as it screeched angrily.

"DISTRACT IT WHILE I FIND A WAY TO SEND IT BACK," he cried opening his spell book.

Norway rolled his eyes then focused on the beast trying to run out. He blocked its path.

'Maybe it'll be friendly," he pondered.

It immediately tried to stab him with the sword in it's hand. He dodged it and used his magic to summon his sword from his house. He blocked the next blow scowling.

'So much for nice,' he thought annoyed. 'Why am I always pulled into this shit?!'

He dodged a thrust and countered it. Romania was flipping through pages and freaking out on the inside.

'I'm so dead! I'm so fucking dead! Denmark always knows when Norway is in trouble somehow and he'll be here any moment and kill me after he kills this beast! Because he'll know I was the one that summoned it! Damn it,' Romania ranted in his head.

He peered back to see how Norway was holding up and saw his right shoulder bleeding heavily from a thrust slicing his shoulder when he was dodging the thrust. He knew he was definitely going to be in the hospital for letting Denmark's precious boyfriend get hurt. Norway countered a blow looking pissed. His moments were just as strong and fluent as they were in his Viking days. Probably because he still practices his sword skills a lot. He didn't like relying on guns he liked swords much better. The beast was sporting several bleeding wounds already. Romania was relieved Norway was winning the battle so far. He went back to flipping through spells quickly.

Norway blocked another slash with his sword then his eyes widened as a fist slammed into his ribs and they made a sickening crack before he went flying back from the force of the blow. He grunted when his body slammed into someone else's. They even went skidding back from the force. He peered up and saw the sword coming flying in ready to stab him in the face. His sword was across from him out of his reach. He used his magic to summon it back to his hand but still it'd be too late. Blood splattered on his face and the tip barely touched his nose. The sword was through a forearm.

"Off all the damn times to not have my axe," Denmark grumbled wincing.

"Denmark," Norway said startled as the sword was pulled out and he grabbed his hand looking at the wound panicked.

"It's fine. I'm taking this though," he said stealing his sword as he moved in front of him protectively.

"NO! YOU'RE HURT I WON'T LET YOU," he cried latching onto his arm. "I CAN HANDLE IT! YOU'RE BEING RECKLESS! STOP," he cried as his heart thundered.

"Maybe but I refuse to stand back and let you be hurt," he said blocking a blow.

"SAME FOR ME IDIOT," he roared.

"Then summon my axe and we'll fight together alright," he smiled brightly at him.

Norway nodded shakily as Denmark fought with the beast and he summoned the axe quickly. They traded immediately and pressed side to side. They were both in a rage now that the person they loved was hurt. Romania cowered and continued looking for a spell as the psycho couple was fighting the beast. They were both so protective of each other. He had never heard Norway yell until now. He was clearly worried about his boyfriend. He found the spell he needed to send it back and quickly said it. The beast disappeared and their evil gazes locked onto him. He screamed running and they chased him.

"Why are you pouting? You need to rest and you know it so don't pout about it," Denmark said later smiling at his cute pouty boyfriend laying in bed.

"So do you. I don't need you giving me dinner in bed. You didn't have to cook!"

"Well you're hurt worse. Your shoulder needed stitched and four ribs are broken," he chided.

"Your arm got ran through! Your wound is worse," Norway denied.

"Not in my eyes it's not," he smiled gently as he set the plate in his lap.

Norway scowled at him and he chuckled sitting down by him with his own food. They ate in silence and put the plates on the nightstand. Norway scooted over and pressed into him. His arms wrapped around his waist as he hid his face into Denmark's chest. Denmark wrapped his arms around him smiling hugely.

"Nor. I'm really alright."

"I know but still," he murmured. "I don't like you hurt. It upsets me."

"I know. But I would never forgive myself if I stood back and didn't protect you. You mean so much to me."

"Love you," he mumbled into his chest as his face was burning.

"I love you too cutie," he laughed cuddling him closer earning a growl and a swat of embarrassment. "Norway," he cooed.

Norway finally looked up like he wanted. Denmark lowered his face and kissed him gently. After their lips parted he pressed his forehead against his smiling. Norway wouldn't meet his eyes as his cheeks stayed pink. He still got flustered easily when it came to Denmark.

"Let's make a deal. Both of us are sure to rest and we'll take care of each other. So no worries ok?"

"Deal," Norway said after a moment earning another kiss as Denmark toppled them both over and covered up so they could go to sleep.

It was usually like this with the pair. They worried over the other when they were hurt or sick. They were very protective over each other. Most of all they wanted to take care of each other. This was their routine and nothing will ever change it.

 **I did it! I uploaded on time! It's been such a long day and I just couldn't think of anything to write so I kind of improvised. I hope it turned out well. It took me forever to come up with something!**


	10. America X England

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 9: America X England**

"ENGLAND NO!"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"JUST BECAUSE HE CALLED YOU SHORT DOESN'T MEAN YOU BREAK HIS ANKLE!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!"

"AMERICA DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND," France wailed as he was trying to break Africa's other ankle.

"Sssshhh be calm my adorable cinnamon roll," America said stroking his hair.

England was in his arms in a blur snuggling his face into his happily.

"Is that really all it had to take," France deadpanned.

"Well when I do it yes."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT EARLIER?!"

"HEY HE INSULTED MY ADORABLE BOYFRIEND HE DESERVED HIS ANKLE BEING BROKEN!"

"YOU TWO ARE INSANE," France yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

"SO," they yelled at the same time.

"I'm done with you two. I'm taking Africa to the hospital," he sighed walking away with the poor man.

"Do you think I'm short," England questioned America with a pout.

"I think you're cute sized," America said nuzzling into his cheek with his nose.

"Is that a polite flirty way of calling me short," he demanded.

"….Maybe," he admitted.

England puffed his cheeks out in anger as he leaned away from him slightly. America grinned at him enjoying teasing his cute boyfriend. England launched his face into his neck and sunk his teeth into the crook of it. America screeched and laughed trying to pry him away from his neck. England bit people for being smug and lippy with him if he was close to them. His spot for America was the crook of his neck where it was more tender and painful. It hurt but it was also funny at the same time.

"England are you giving him a hickie," Russia asked stopping when he saw the pair on the sidewalk and England had his head in America's neck clearly doing something to it.

"NO," he cried flustered as he pulled away and pounced out of America's arms.

He ran to Russia as a blush raged on his face and started pummeling his chest.

"I WOULDN'T SO SUCH A THING IN PUBLIC I'M NOT FRANCE OR PRUSSIA! I HAVE MORALS DAMN IT! I WOULD NEVER! YOU'RE SO MEAN AND EMBARRASSING SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT! STUPID RUSSIA," he cried flustered as he pummeled his chest.

Russia caught his wrists laughing to stop the assault then pulled him close and hugged him tightly so he couldn't escape and start hitting him again.

"My mistake my mistake my mistake I'm so very sorry for accusing you of such England now please stop hitting me," he laughed.

"Fine but only because you apologized," he pouted.

"Thank you," he chuckled and let him go. "I'm off to go pick up China from his hotel room I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting," he said waving as he walked away.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO," England called.

"And what wouldn't you do," America asked amused.

"Pay for dinner," England sassed making for the restaurant that they were supposed to eat at.

"You are so rude," America laughed.

"You started it," he sassed as they made it to the building not far away.

"Yes yes I know," America said rolling his eyes smiling as he held the door open for him from behind.

"You better know," England said as America followed him in and they were shown to their table.

"So I was wondering," America said as they were left alone.

"Wondering what?"

"How are you so freaking adorable," he teased.

"I got it from my adorable big brother Scotland," he said perking up.

America facepalmed. England was the only one on the whole damn planet that would ever all Scotland. Manly, violent, buff, tall, intimidating, and dangerous Scotland adorable. England had a screwed-up definition of adorable if he thought that manly beast was adorable.

"So, if you describe him as adorable how do you describe me," he smirked.

"Stupid," England sassed immediately.

America stared at him blankly then got up and went around the table to him. England smirked up at him in victory that he had gotten under his skin by not complimenting him. America wrapped an arm around him tightly suddenly and started tickling him. England struggled and laughed.

"WE'RE IN PUBLIC YOU IDIOT," he cried through laughter.

"So? You're the only one embarrassed. I'm having fun making you laugh like a little girl," he teased.

"STOP!"

"Then say sorry," he laughed.

"SORRY," he cried trying to escape.

America let him go and went back to his seat.

"If you two get any cuter I'll have to aske you to leave so our other guests won't die of nose bleeds," the waiter teased setting their drinks down.

"We'll try but he's adorable so I can't make any promises," America smirked.

"Stop embarrassing me," England whined hiding his face behind the menu cutely.

"Oh, you secretly love it and you know it," America laughed.

The waiter chuckled and went to handle another table leaving the pair to decide what they wanted. They bickered cutely in between waits and such amusing all the guests to no ends. America walked him back to his hotel after dinner.

"Good night England," he sang at the door.

"Good night my annoying love," England said back while hugging him.

"So rude," America chuckled kissing his lips gently. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," England smiled brightly before pulling away and going into his room.

"He's so cute," America sighed to himself walking away with a smile.


	11. Hong Kong X Iceland

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 10: Hong Kong X Iceland**

Hong Kong had been crushing on Iceland for a long time now **.** They had met at a meeting and he immediately was mesmerized by Iceland's beauty and smooth tone. His face was blank like Hong Kong's but since Hong Kong himself know he wasn't as emotionless as people thought he knew Iceland wasn't as emotionless as he seemed either. He found himself trying to learn more and more about him. Soon they were good friends. Though now he was hitting a problem. Norway had caught on and was being overprotective. He'd send glares his way and sometimes outright threaten him under his breath. Hong Kong was intimidated by him but he wouldn't back down. He loved Iceland and wanted to be with him. So today was the day he would ask him to be his boyfriend.

Hong Kong spotted Iceland across the meeting room and went to approach him. Suddenly Norway were there hugging Iceland from behind possessively.

"I haven't seen you in a long time little brother. Won't you come by to visit after the meeting," he questioned.

"Even if I said no you would make me come anyways," Iceland sighed.

Though he pretended to hate Norway's affection he secretly liked it. He just put up a front to seem cool or not to embarrass himself in front of the others.

"Good I can make coffee and you can make some of that cake you made last time," he smiled.

"Yes yes of course now stop clinging to me I'm not a child to coddle anymore," he dismissed.

"What if I don't want to let go yet," he questioned then sent an evil glare at Hong Kong secretly making him walk to a spot far away and sit as he cowered on the inside.

Norway smirked knowingly. He knew he was terrifying and he enjoyed putting people in their place. Now he wanted Denmark to realize he was scary when mad instead of cute. The thought irritated him making him take out his anger by looking even scarier in Hong Kong's general direction.

"Let go," Iceland caught his attention making him pout slightly and tighten his hug. "DENMARK HAVE YOU BEEN NEGLECTING BROTHER HE'S BEING AWFULLY CUDDLY," Iceland called.

"NNOORRRWWAAYYY I'L CUDDLE YOU I'M SORRY I NEGLECTED YOU," Denmark wailed tackling him off Iceland and cuddled him wildly earning plenty of punches and demands for him to let go.

Denmark carried him off ranting about how he'd be a better boyfriend and cuddle him all he wanted. They disappeared out the door Norway snarling and flailing in his arms trying to escape. Hong Kong watched them disappear in amusement. Denmark was too much sometimes. It was clear he loved and adored his boyfriend to death. Norway loved him to death too he just wasn't as vocal or expressive like Denmark. Though no one could be as expressive as Denmark even if they tried.

'Even if he's scary as hell when he's glaring or threatening me I must admit. He's very cute when it comes to Denmark,' Hong Kong thought amused. 'Now's my chance to ask out Iceland while Norway is away,' he thought determined and got up.

He walked in his direction with purpose then a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about putting the moves on Ice when Norway is away. You can ask him out but," Finland smiled then looked evil and scary as hell. "If you lay one hand on him I'll be sure your death is as slow and painful as possible."

"Yes sir," he said as he cried like a scared little girl on the inside.

'WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THESE PEOPLE?! WHY DOES ICELAND HAVE TO HAVE THE SCARIEST FAMILY EVER,' he ranted in his mind as his wrist was released and Finland was back to looking sweet and innocent as he chattered to Sweden.

He let out a soft sigh and shuddered slightly. He straightened back up and walked toward Iceland once again. He tapped on his shoulder to gain his attention. Iceland turned around and smiled slightly at him.

"Hello Hong Kong," he greeted.

"Hello Iceland," he smiled gently. "There was something I was meaning to ask you…."

"ICELAND WHY DID YOU SICK DENMARK ON NORWAY NOW HE'S BEING CUTE AND BLUSHY AND FRANCE IS BEING MURDERED FOR MAKING A PERVERTED REMARK ABOUT IT," Scotland wailed tackling him dramatically.

"MAYBE IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR LETTING HIM BE A DAMN PERVERT ALL THE TIME TO PEOPLE OTHER THAN YOU! NOW GET OFF OF HIM AND GO SAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND! IF ONE MORE PERSON INTERUPTS MY MISSION AGAIN I WILL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF WITH A HACKSAW AND FEED IT TO SHARKS," Hong Kong exploded.

"YOU'RE ON A MISSION?! CAN I JOIN," America yelled excitedly.

"NO," he roared then grabbed Iceland's hand and stormed out with him leaving everyone confused and shocked.

"I really wanted to go on a mission," America pouted.

"You can go on one with me," England offered.

"Last time I did that a building blew up and it was scary. So, my answer is no," America said looking at him.

"Boo no fun," England scowled cutely at him.

"I'll go with you," Germany piped up.

"Oh no you won't," Prussia denied.

"BBBOOOOO NO FUN," the pair yelled at him scowling adorably making everyone laugh.

Hong Kong stopped his speed walk and faced Iceland.

"I'm going to say it now before anyone else shows up! I like you! Please be my boyfriend," he cried.

"Well this was unexpected," Iceland laughed. "I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend today as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. So, to answer your question directly. Yes, I will be your boyfriend Hong Kong."

"I'm so glad," he said relieved.

"NOR YOU CAN'T LEAVE OUR CUDDLE SESSION TO COMMIT HOMICIDE," Denmark wailed clinging to him as Norway was dragging him toward the pair angrily.

"Can and am," he spat.

"Run Hong Kong I'll cool him off," Iceland told him.

"Thank you," he said kissing his cheek and ran for his life.

Magic was swirling around Norway wildly as he seethed trying to escape Denmark and go murder Hong Kong.

"Big brother," Iceland spoke up startling him. "Please don't kill my boyfriend. I promise if he ever does anything wrong you'll be the first to know."

Norway frowned at him as his magic stopped swirling around him. Iceland was being so cute calling him big brother and looking at him with pleading eyes. It wasn't fair at all. For now, he'd let the new couple be.

 **And finally, back! I hope you guys liked the chapter I'm sorry it's late! Anyways now that I hit chapter ten that means you can leave requests now. Requests made before chapter ten will be void I did ask you to not leave one until chapter ten. So, it wouldn't be fair for me to do them when everyone else waited. I'm not trying to be mean or anything I'm just trying to be firm on my word or being stern about requests. If they are earlier than I said or if I don't like them then I won't do them. If you leave two on a chapter I will only pick one and not do the other. Reminder one request per chapter per person. Every person gets to leave one request per chapter if you have a specific plot you want to happen in a chapter. Just so I won't be flooded with too many at once. Now remember it was the request plots I wasn't taking before now. Leaving a couple you wanted written about was ok so I'd have an idea on what pairings people like. But it was pairings other than the ones I listed. If someone left something like FranceXCanada or something it would be ignored because I listed my OTPs and I will not separate them. I WILL GO DOWN WITH MY SHIPS! I AM THE CAPTIAN I WILL MAKE THEM SAIL IN THIS STORY DAMN IT! XD**


	12. Russia X China

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 11: Russia X China**

China sighed as everyone was arguing at the meeting again. It was starting to give him a headache. He was so tired of nothing getting done and all of the yelling. He laid his head down with a groan. A hand started rubbing his back soothingly. He peered to his left looking through his arms and Russia smiled at him brightly.

"Are you ok China?"

"Yes, I'm fine I don't need you being worried about me," he dismissed.

"I will always worry about you China. Because I like you so much and I want to take care of you."

"WELL DON'T! YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY BOYFRIEND AND I DON'T LIKE YOU! DON'T EVER TRY TO LOOK AFTER ME AGAIN," he yelled. "I SWEAR YOU'RE SO FREAKY TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION ALL THE TIME AND INSISTING YOU LIKE ME! I AM SO SICK OF IT! IT'S ANNOYING," he finished taking all of his frustrations out on him.

Russia stared at him startled then stopped rubbing his back.

"My apologies China I didn't realize I was such a bother for you," he said softly and went to watching everyone fight instead.

China hid his face again as his head throbbed harder and his heart felt heavy. He really did love Russia and he wanted to be his boyfriend he was just too agitated today and took it out on him. He closed his eyes sighing. After the meeting he walked sluggishly to the hotel. The morning after he saw Russia checking out of the hotel.

"Hello Russia, is your flight the 10 o'clock one as well," he asked after checking out and catching up to him.

Russia glanced at him then walked faster away from him then got in his rental car and left the hotel parking lot. China stared after his vehicle until he could no longer see it.

"I messed up big time," he sighed.

"Hey China, why the sad look," America asked slapping his back in a friendly way.

"I hurt Russia yesterday now he wants nothing to do with me," he said sadly.

"Well then go apologize dude. If you feel bad about it just go say you're sorry," America shrugged.

"It's not that simple," China spat.

"Isn't it though," America asked raising an eyebrow at him then patted his shoulder again before walking away.

'Since when did America get smart,' China thought horrified.

He called a taxi and went to the airport. He rushed around the airport trying to find him. He ran and shoved through the crowd getting more and more desperate. He felt tears blur his vision when he couldn't find him, and it was almost time for the plane to leave. He got in his line and got onto his plane as cries shook his body. He pushed his carry on above his head trying to fit it into the compartment. A hand pushed it in for him. He peered back and saw Russia.

"What are you doing here," he exclaimed.

"I had planned a surprise visit, but I'll get the next flight home as soon as we land. So, don't worry about it," he said simply as he put his bag in and sat down in the seat by China's. "Don't worry I won't bother you," he said softly.

"YOU IDIOT," China cried throwing himself into his lap and blubbered into his neck. "I was trying to hard to find you in the airport," he whimpered clinging to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was taking my frustrations out on you and I had no right to," he whimpered.

"So, you don't hate me," Russia asked laying a hand on his head.

"No. If anything I…..I," he fumbled then turned bright red. "I love you," he said lowly as his face grew redder.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Russia murmured holding him tightly and petting him. "I love you too my little panda. Would you please be my boyfriend," he asked kissing his temple.

"Yes," China whispered holding on tighter.

"Thank you so much," Russia murmured planting another kiss to his head.

"AWWWWWWW," the people on the plane cheered.

"DON'T LISTEN IN ON OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS," China wailed embarrassed.

Russia laughed nuzzling his face into his hair.

"Let them listen and look. That way it makes it known that you are mine," Russia cheered softly.

"Idiot," China huffed as his face felt hotter if that was possible. "You're mine as well," he admitted making him beam at him happily.

They had a rough start but this couple was worth the wait because they are so perfect for each other. Anyone with eyes could see that.

 **And there is how Russia and China came to be! I hope you guys liked it even if it was a little short!**


	13. Canada X Wales

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 12: Canada X Wales**

"I can't wait until we get there," Wales said bouncing excitedly as they were traveling to the picnic spot on the mountain Canada loved to relax at.

Wales had never seen it before, so he was excited to see the beautiful view. Canada smiled at him gently and took his hand guiding him over the loose rocks along the trail. He grinned at his gentleman ways and hugged his arm lovingly. Canada leaned down and kissed the top of his head adoringly. They eventually got there, and Canada put the bag and basket down. He let go of his hand and pulled the blanket out of the bag and laid it on the ground. Wales pulled the cups and plates out of the bag and set them on it as Canada started removing forks and napkins. He opened the basket and pulled out the bowl.

"So what delicious food did you make," Wales asked as he lifted the lid then sweat-dropped at the pancakes.

He looked over at Canada who was beaming like the damn sun holding up butter and syrup. Wales sighed through his nose with a smile of amusement then removed the whipped cream and fruits Canada packed as well to go with the pancakes. They set up their picnic and soon piles their plate with delicious pancakes.

"Blueberries and pancakes go so well together," Wales moaned.

"What would make this better is if we had bacon I didn't think of that until now," Canada hummed.

"Next time," Wales told him.

"Agreed," Canada nodded stuffing his mouth with pancake.

"Hey, look one of your bears came to visit," Wales pointed at the bear running at them.

"That's not one of mine it's a regular wild bear," Canada waved him off.

"Oh, ok then," he said going back to his food.

The bear continued his charge as the pair continued with their pancakes.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE," Wales wailed running beside Canada a minute later with the bear on their heels.

"WHY IS HE CHASING US?! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! RUN FASTER WALES," Canada screeched

"YOU KNOW I THINK THIS IS ONE OF THOSE MOMENTS WE SHOULD JUST BLAME AMERICA! HERE BEAR IS BIG AND STUPID LIKE HIM!"

"HEY AS TRUE AS THAT IS DON'T SWAY IT OUTLOUD THAT'S RUDE," Canada exclaimed.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT I CAN JUST TELEPORT US AWAY FROM THE BEAR," Wales cried.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT TO BEGIN WITH?! DO IT!"

"OK OK I'M SORRY I WAS NERVOUS," Wales cried then pulled out his wand.

They were surrounded in light then suddenly they were on the bear's back.

"WALES!"

"I'M STILL NERVOUS," he wailed clutching the fur not to fall off.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE," Canada wailed.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN," Wales cried.

"NO MORE OUTDOORS DATES! THEY ALWAYS END IN SOME RANDOM ANIMAL ON A RAMPAGE CHASING US," Canada roared.

"AGREED! BUT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CHOSE THIS DATE ANYWAYS SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"….SHUSH," he exclaimed making Wales laugh.

Wales made light surround them again and they were in Canada's house. Canada hugged him as they both claimed their fast breathing and hearts. Then burst into laughter as they sat on the couch.

"Why? Why does this always happen," Wales laughed snuggling into him.

"I have no idea. It's like nature knows when we want to have a good time and it decides that it wants to screw us over," Canada laughed.

"Well it never completely screws us over. Despite the terrifying chases our outdoor dates are fun. They're also very sweet and meaningful considering you put so much effort into them," Wales said kissing his cheek.

"Well you know me. I try my best for my favorite person in the whole world," Canada said kissing his forehead in response.

"So, you want me to make some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please."

"Alright I'll be right back try to survive while I'm gone. Don't let any wild bears into the house," Wales teased.

"I'll try not to let any bears in, but I can't promise I will survive without you being by my side," Canada laughed.

"Oh you dork I will only be a few minutes away. But I'll miss you anyways," Wales laughed.

Wales walked into Canada's kitchen and made the hot chocolate then brought back the two mugs of it smiling. Canada smiled back cutely then opened his arms. Wales sat in his lap on cute and they cuddled on the couch watching movies and sipping their hot chocolate. There dates not be perfect but as long as they are together they didn't care how the dates turn out. As long as they got to spend time together. That's all that really matters in a relationship. Just loving and spending time with the one you are with.

 **And done! That was Wales and Canada's crazy date. Until next time my dear readers! Also I have another story started if you want to check it out. I'm going to be sure at the very least to upload every story once a month. But hopefully soon my schedule will clear, and I can upload more often!**


	14. Chapter 13 Saxony X Ukraine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 13: Saxony X Ukraine**

Saxony had liked her since he first saw her. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, loving, bubbly, energetic, but yet she seemed lonely. Other countries teased her time to time about her chest. He could tell it made her insecure. He never wanted her to feel insecure. So, in secret he'd go have a little 'chat' with whoever teased her and made sure they never did it again. He took note of her likes and dislikes, what made her uncomfortable or at ease, what made her mad or happy, what she didn't understand and what she did, he knew almost all of it but he had never even spoke to her.

Bavaria called him a stalker. Which got him a kick to the face from Germany. Germany thought it was cute and said Saxony was like an in-love school girl. Which Saxony didn't appreciate but it was better than being called a stalker. He still teased Germany about being the true cute one until he was dark red in the face and eyes watering with embarrassment and ran off to go tell on him. Which only made Prussia insist he was cute instead of taking his side like Germany had wanted.

Russia scarily enough knew he was in love with Ukraine. Surprisingly he only threatened him for thirty minutes straight, laid out rules for dating his big sister, then said he approved of Saxony being with her. He wouldn't go threatening him all the time. He gave Saxony one warning and one warning was all he was getting. If he messed up there would be consequences. He didn't need to constantly threaten people that dated his siblings. He only needed to warn them once to get the point across.

Germany spotted Ukraine sitting on the floor holding her ankle before the world meeting. He rushed to her side and knelt in front of her. His brothers went over to them quickly seeing she was hurt. Germany peered at her swollen ankle and frowned. It didn't seem to be broken at least but that didn't rule out a fracture, torn ligaments, torn tendons, or a pulled or torn muscle. He got an idea suddenly and beamed like the damn sun at her. His brothers shuddered knowing he was up to something. Nothing good happened when he looked like that. Ukraine smiled back finding his look reassuring and kind. Clearly not knowing Germany well enough to worry when he looked like that. They were about to run when his hand shot out grabbing Saxony's wrist in a vice grip. He turned his head looking up at him and gave him an adorable grin.

"Saxony, she looks to be very injured and in pain. Since this is our building we have to take responsibility. Take her to the clinic across the street to get her ankle looked at," he said brightly making the other three grins realizing what he was up to.

"Saxony do your best to make sure she is comfortable as possible," Hesse said guiding the other two grinning brothers away.

"Is this alright with you Ukraine," Germany smiled gently at her.

"I don't want to be a bother but if Mr. Saxony is alright with helping me walk to the clinic that's all I need," she smiled.

"I'm not walking you," Saxony said sternly feeling protective and snatched his arm away from Germany. "You're hurt you won't be walking," he said sweeping her into his arms. "I'll carry you to the clinic and sit with you so you won't be lonely. I'll pay the medical bill. You got hurt in our building it's our responsibility," he said carrying her along.

'What happened to your shyness big bruder,' Germany thought as he waved at them in farewell with a grin on his face.

"Hey angel how's it going? Shouldn't you be…."

He trailed off seeing Germany's look and ran screaming. That look was never a good thing. Germany blinked startled then crossed his arms and pouted cutely. He didn't understand why everyone did that. He wasn't that bad give him some credit. Scotland paused seeing him standing there and pouting. He ruffled his hair smiling gently at him and his eyes sparkling with adoration.

"What's wrong," he asked as Germany's pout disappeared eyes shimmering and face lighting up.

"Ireland's being mean to me," he complained.

"Well then I guess I'll go beat him up for you," he smiled walking away to do so with Germany clinging to his arm. He was such a big brother figure to Germany he reminded Germany too much of Prussia.

"I'm really sorry about the trouble I'm causing you," Ukraine spoke up to Saxony as he set her down in the waiting room chair.

"You're no trouble at all," he smiled gently down tucking a lock of hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear.

"You are so sweet," she laughed happily up at him.

"You think so? Danke," he smiled brightly at her his whole face glowing.

"You know I was starting to think you didn't like me because you've never spoken one word to me before," she admitted.

"Why wouldn't I like you," he asked startled as he sat. "Who wouldn't like you? You're so sweet and caring. You never bother anyone and you're always trying to help. Whoever doesn't like you is a dumbass," he ranted as she stared at him in awe.

Ukraine suddenly started laughing making him stop his internal seething. He blinked at her shocked as she kept laughing. She looked so beautiful and practically radiated a bright sunny light around her. He started feeling horrified and embarrassed realizing all the things he had said without a second though. He covered his dark red face with his hands.

"I'm sorry," Ukraine giggled patting his arm. "It's just you looked so offended at first then when you were talking you suddenly started pouting like they personally attacked you. It was so cute," she laughed making his blush deepen.

"That's so embarrassing. I'm sorry," he moaned.

"Why would you say sorry? You are very sweet. You getting upset for me made me really happy," she smiled gently at him and pink dusted her cheeks.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad."

"Me too."

"You know I wouldn't normally get this upset over just anyone. I like you a lot. I know it's weird to say because we've never spoken but I've always listened to what you have to say and watched from the background. I know it sounds like I'm a creepy stalker. But I just couldn't build up the nerve to talk to you before," he admitted hanging his head feeling so uncool but he couldn't stop the words leaving his mouth.

"I know what you mean. I've kept my eye on someone a very long time as well. Too scared to talk to him because I like him," she hummed.

"Oh. Well if you need help talking to him I'll help you," he said sinking lower in his chair feeling depressed. His head snapped toward her when she was sputtering giggles and he felt crushed.

"It's you. You dummy. I was talking about you," she laughed. "You looked like a big kicked puppy just then. You're so cute. So very cute," she said laughing harder.

"Hey don't call me cute that makes it worse," he said as a grin bloomed on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said not trying to calm her laughter at all.

"That doesn't sound convincing at all! You're not sorry at all," he said bursting into laughter.

Everyone stared at the couple laughing like maniacs leaning against each other in the chairs. They looked so happy though with their bright eyes and glowing faces. They were honestly one of the cutest couples ever seen. The doctor came out and looked at him clip board at that moment.

"Miss Ukraine," he called making them quieten down.

Saxony swept her up into his arms and walked over to the doctor. The man smiled and led them along to the patient room. Soon enough she had x-rays done and it was determined she had a slight fracture. They put a medical brace on it and sent them on. Saxony carried her along deciding to take her to lunch since it was about that time.

"So how did you hurt your ankle anyways," he asked as he set her in a chair.

"I tripped over my shoe laces."

"You're a bigger clutz than Germany," he laughed.

"Hey," she laughed pinching his arm.

"How rude!"

"Not as rude as calling someone a clutz!"

"Well I can't help but tell the truth," he grinned.

They continued to tease each other and laugh the rest of lunch. Which amused the other customers that listened in on the pair or watched them. At the end of the day when Saxony was back home he spotted Germany on the couch watching TV with the others. He pounced on him instantly making him cry out startled. Saxony held him tightly in his arms where he had no escape and peppered kisses to his cheeks.

"STOP! GROSS! YOU IDIOT LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR NASTY SAXONY GERMS! GET OFF! STOP BEING WEIRD! SAXONY! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! YOU'RE SO GROSS," he cried through the assault struggling to free himself as the other three watched and laughed.

"That was a danke my dear baby bruder," he teased letting him go.

"Say it properly you freak," he spat glaring up at him.

His face was red and a pout had settled on his face. He was clearly embarrassed by the suddenly affection given to him by Saxony. He was used to Prussia being an over affectionate dork all the time, but even then, when Prussia did things like this to tease him he still goes all huffy and embarrassed. Saxony grinned down at him mussing up his hair affectionately then walked away.

"Well anyways because you're a little shit I have a girlfriend," he grinned back at him. "So danke my sweet little bruder," he said disappearing.

"I'm not sweet," Germany huffed crossing his arms pouting.

The other three glanced at each other.

"YOU'RE SO SWEET BABY GERM-GERM," they teased pouncing on him making him yell at them in protest as they kept laughing and teasing.

'Little brat. You're sweet when you want to be you just won't admit it. Thanks to you I finally had the guts to talk to her. Now she's mine and I couldn't be happier,' Saxony thought amused as he went to his room.

 **And done! Last day update I know. But I did say I'd up date each one once a month and I plan to keep my word on that as much as possible. Obviously, I haven't updated the high school one today but I'm hitting a block on that chapter. I know what I want to do but not how to make it flow if that makes sense. But I'll do to chapters this week on it to make up for it. This month has been crazy, stressful, and depressing. I lost a family member a little over a weeks ago so I haven't been in a happy enough mood to write. Today I just have the determination to write even though my mood still isn't the best. I hope you guys liked it though. Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Also, because I'm being told I can't do requests by some because it breaks the website rules, I can do them by others, and others saying they really don't care. I'm going to continue to take requests but I'm going to upload chapters from my stories on Archive Of Our Own. Without all the authors notes and stuff so if I do ever get in trouble for taking requests they'll be on there and people are still able to ready the stories. All I'm doing is cutting the notes, and fixing grammar issues I won't be changing the chapters other than that. Kind of like a final product I guess. To me it'd be pointless to change the chapters now on this site because all they'd have to do is know I took the request by reading the comments. So, I mean I would still get in trouble. That and I already promised to take requests so I'm no changing that now. A lot of people are telling me I can take them so I'm going to assume I can since some of them have been writing longer than me and I've been on this site over a year and there has never been an issue with the request thing. So, I'll assume it's ok but upload my stories on the other site as a back up just in case. I'll just start with the UK brothers first since it's actually finished and will be quicker for me to upload it sooner. Then when it's all on there start uploading the others. But like I said nothing will change with the chapters other than removing notes and fixing grammar.**


	15. Turkey X Greece 2

**Chapter 14: Turkey X Greece**

"I don't understand why you're clinging to me," Greece said pushing at France.

"You smell amazing today," he smiled.

"You also look exceptionally sexy today," Spain added.

"Greece when'd you get so sexy," Prussia asked petting his hair.

"I don't like this let go," he said pushing at them annoyed.

"But Greece," they whined

"But nothing," he exclaimed.

"But we want to hug you and tell you nice things," Spain whined.

"Yeah Greece let us spoil you," Prussia insisted.

"What are you three doing," a scary voice echoed behind them.

"Cuddling and flirting with Greece. What are you doing," France sassed back.

"Leave Greece alone," he said brow twitching.

"No. If you won't flirt with him we will," France scowled.

"Yeah, we won't let this sexy beast go to waste," Spain said kissing Greece's cheek.

"He's just our type. We want to see who can have him," Prussia said hugging him tighter.

"He would make the best boyfriend ever," France sighed dreamily.

"Greece are you tired? You can use me so lay against so you can sleep," Spain offered.

"Hey I want him to sleep against me," Prussia argued.

"He will sleep against me I am the most comfortable," France scowled stealing him and cradling him close. "Even up close you are too beautiful Greece," he smiled and then a hand pulled Greece back into his own chair and France had to dodge a punch.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU PERVERTS," he barked chasing them off as they cackled wildly.

He stormed back to Greece and sat by him scowling.

"When was I your boyfriend," Greece asked looking at him.

"Since forever. Now shut up and pay attention to America," he said blushing and scowling.

"I feel like pay attention to America should never be said. Ever," Greece hummed.

"Just pay attention to the meeting," he sighed.

"I'd rather talk about how I suddenly became your boyfriend," Greece insisted.

"Shut up. I said since forever. Now leave me alone."

"Stop being rude because you are embarrassed," he scowled.

"Shut up and pay attention!"

"I'm not your boyfriend," he grumbled looking away with a pout.

"You are," Turkey said simply.

"You don't get to decide that! If you want a relationship then there has to be communication between bother people! Last I checked you're just deciding everything on your own," Greece snapped.

"Fine! Then let's go communicate," Turkey cried exasperated.

He threw him over a shoulder shocking everyone and stormed out. The door slammed shut after them.

"Why is it only when I talk everyone leaves," America pouted.

"Because you're dumb," England cried.

"Hell yeah he is," Canada said high fiving England.

"YOU TWO ARE SO MEAN TO ME," America screamed making them laugh.

"Why did you three have to harass Turkey like that," North asked the three idiots snickering in their chairs.

"Because we ship them and we will go down with this ship," Prussia declared.

"Bruder you forgot to take your meds today," Germany called.

"YOU HUSH," he exclaimed as everyone laughed at Germany's comment.

"Well you did," he said innocently.

"I AM NOT ON CRAZY PILLS!"

"I NEVER SAID WHICH ONES! I MEANT YOUR ALLERGY MEDICINE! YOU'RE THE ONE ADMITTING YOU'RE CRAZY SO HA," Germany cried.

"YOU GO THREE SECONDS," Prussia shouted grinning.

Germany ran out of the room laughing. Prussia counted to three then ran after him. They ran down the hall way yelling at each other. When Germany went around the corner he said Turkey kissing Greece passionately.

"MY EYES," he cried covering them running by making the pair blush wildly.

"DON'T COVER YOUR EYES AND RUN THAT'S DANGEROUS," Prussia screamed disappearing around the next corner after him.

"Those two I swear," Turkey scowled making a fist.

"Oh you know they're funny," Greece smiled placing his hand over his fist.

"That may be true but I still want to knock sense into them," he frowned.

"Shut up and kiss me some more," Greece said rolling his eyes.

"Fine fine. As you wish," Turkey smiled leaning down and kissing him again.

They had a two minute make out session until Japan made them come back to the meeting. They walked in holding hands and blushing like the adorable cinnamon rolls they were.

"YEAH GO TURKEY YOU FINALLY DID IT," England cheered.

"SHUT IT ENGLAND," he cried blushing harder.

"CAN I BE THE FLOWER DUDE AT YOUR WEDDING," America cheered.

"I WILL PUNCH YOU," Turkey threatened.

"CAN I BE THE BRIDESMAID," Hungary gushed.

"NOT YOU TOO," he wailed.

"Alright alright everyone stop teasing they've had enough," Scotland laughed. "Or Greece will faint from how much blood is rushing to his head."

Turkey looked over at his boyfriend and saw that his face was a dark red. He smiled fondly at the male. He was just too cute for his own good. Turkey leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So cute," he smiled after.

"Shut up or I'll punch you," Greece snapped growing redder.

"Fine fine I'll shut up for now," he sighed amused. "But when we go on our date tonight I'm telling you how cute you are as much as I want."

"We'll see," Greece said leaving the threat hanging.

They finally got the meeting back on track and the two brothers slipped back in at some point. They were quiet about sneaking back in though they weren't quiet long because they started harassing each other again. Turkey didn't mind the long meeting this time. Not when he got to hold Greece's hand under the table the whole time. He didn't dare comment on his adorable blushing in fear Greece would break his hand in retaliation. Though that night Turkey got kicked under the table a lot when he still kept telling Greece how cute he was despite being kicked over fifty times. He didn't mind. Not when Greece was blushing and pouting at him cutely the whole time about his comments of his cuteness. He felt like the kicks were worth seeing that face on Greece.

 **I'm back! This kind of just popped into mind. I can completely see those three flirting with him until Turkey snapped. They just wanted their ship to sail! I hope you guys liked it!**


	16. Spain X Romano

**Chapter 15: Spain X Romano**

"Where the hell did all these turtles come from tomato bastard," Romano deadpanned.

"You know, I'm not really sure where they came from. They just kind of popped up one day and I didn't have the heart to throw them out," Spain said looking at him.

"I feel like every time I come here they have multiplied," Romano said pulling one off his head gently.

"Well I mean, you're not wrong," Spain said petting some that had crawled into his lap.

"Anyways what did you want me here for," Romano asked.

"I was wanting to tell you I'm in love with you and I want you to be my boyfriend," Spain said looking him dead in the eyes to show he was serious.

"No, I can't," Romano said looking away.

"Why not," he demanded.

"Because we don't fit!"

"Why don't we fit," he snapped.

"Because you're you and I'm me," Romano cried turning himself away from him insecurely.

"What's wrong with you, being you?!"

"I'm aggressive and insult you all the time! I'm mean and bitter! I can only make pasta and I can't fight as well as everyone else! I cry too much, I'm useless when it comes to cleaning, I can't get along with everyone, I sleep too much, I…" he rambled.

Spain cut him off with a kiss. Romano froze and his eyes widened like dinner plate. Spain cupped his face with his left hand and petted his hair with his right. Romano couldn't make himself pull away from him. He could only sit there like a statue as tears kept spilling down his cheeks. He didn't even know when he had started crying. Maybe it was when he had started blurting out reasons he was no good for Spain, or maybe is was when he was kissed. Hell, it could have even been right after Spain had confessed. Spain pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against his.

"Everything you said are the reasons I like you so much. They make you who you are. Who you are is who I love," he said softly.

"I don't know what to say," he sniffled.

"Say yes," Spain urged.

"Yes,' Romano said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend. Yes. Yes Spain. I love you too," Romano said blushing.

"That makes me so happy," he smiled relieved as he hugged him tightly.

"You're always happy," Romano snorted.

"Well I'm the happiest I have ever been in my life right now," Spain said brightly.

"Stupid. There's no reason for you to be that happy. Shut up. Idiot. Stupid things that come from people's mouths make me sick," Romano fumbled blushing.

"I don't think it's stupid. You don't think so either you're just being shy," he sang.

"I'm not shy you bastard," Romano cried.

"You're shy," Spain insisted kissing him again.

He pulled away from him smiling after a moment. Romano covered his mouth with the back of his wrist. He looked away as he blushed not wanting Spain to see. Even though they both knew Spain could totally still see him blushing. Spain grinned at him then tugged him into his arms. Romano blushed harder as his face was pressed into Spain's chest and Spain started petting his hair.

"You're just so cute Romano," he cheered.

"I'm not cute. Dumb bastard," he complained meekly.

"You are cute. You're just in denial about it," he laughed.

"Shut up and hold me quietly you dumbass," Romano complained.

"Alright alright I'll stop for now," Spain laughed.

"Quiet," Romano snapped.

Spain laughed and continued to pet his hair as he cuddled him. Romano snuggled into him a bit. They both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Until they work up when they were getting overheated. They saw the swarm of turtles all over their bodies.

"THEY MULTIPLIED AGAIN," Romano screeched.

"HOW CUTE," Spain cheered.

"BASTARD DO SOMETHING BEFORE THEY SMOOTHER US!"

"BUT ROMANO THEY'RE SO SWEET AND CUTE!"

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET THEM OFF OF US BEFORE THEY SMOOTHER YOU FUCKING BASTARD," Romano yelled shaking him.

"Fine," Spain pouted and started shooing them away.

The others he plucked off of them and placed them on the floor.

"Spain. You really need to do something about your turtle infestation," Romano deadpanned.

"NO! THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG! I LIKE THEM!"

"THEY ARE OVER RUNNING YOUR HOUSE!"

"But Romano they're cute," he whined hugging him and hiding his face into his hair sulkily.

"We'll build them their own house to stay in. It can be in your back yard," Romano gave in.

"Yaayyy," Spain beamed.

"Idiot. You're lucky I like you."

"I am aren't I," Spain beamed.

Romano rolled his eyes. What the hell did he just get into? But he wouldn't have it any other way. Even if his boyfriend was like the damn sunshine and horded turtles. He loved him anyways.

 **Spain and Romano are so cute! So are turtles! I love turtles! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I'm trying to catch up on my stories now that I have a break from school for a short while.**


	17. Bavaria X Switzerland

**Chapter 16: Bavaria X Switzerland**

 **From Liechtenstein's point of view / One sided on her part.**

They were at it again. Bavaria and Switzerland were arguing again. They were best friends yet they loved each other secretly. Neither knew of each other's feelings. Why were they so stupid? Why couldn't they just get into a relationship already? All they were doing was making her hope. Even if she knew there was no way her hopes would ever come true. Since the day she had met Bavaria she had feelings for him. Though she knew it was wrong because it was her big brother's best friend. Because of the huge age gape that they had. Because Bavaria only saw her as a little sister. Those were the things that showed it was not possible for them to be together. Bavaria called her drunk once again. He cried and asked why Switzerland didn't love him.

"Big brother does love you," she insisted.

"Not the way I love him," he sighed.

'I love you the way you love him. Pick me and I'll make you so happy,' she thought.

"You'll see. Everything will get better soon. Why don't you go to bed," she soothed instead.

"You're such a good friend. I love you," he sighed into the phone.

"I love you too," she smiled as the tears fell silently.

'Just not in the way that you want me too,' she had mentally added.

"I'm going to bed. Thank you for listening to me again," he said softly.

"It's no problem," she smiled.

'Even though it hurts every time you talk about him and not me,' echoed in her mind.

"Stop answering his drunk calls. Stop looking for him when he's drunk and on the road. Let him be stupid! It's not your problem," Switzerland snapped to her after a meeting and he found out she had hunted down a drunk Bavaria and brought him back to his hotel.

"He's a family friend. I can't let him do something stupid and get himself or others hurt just because I let him drive," she said simply.

"I'm tired of him being immature! My little sister shouldn't have to go after him when he's like that! I can't wait for the day he grows up! He needs to learn to be an adult!"

"I understand your anger," she gave in. "But I won't just leave him all alone."

'Because I would never forgive myself. Because my heart won't let me leave him alone. Because these feelings control all my actions towards him. Why can't he just pick me,' she thought as she went to her own room. 'If you hurt him. I'll never forgive you. I love him,' she thought as the tears fell down her face rapidly.

"Why can't I stop loving him," she sobbed softly into her pillow.

"Liechtenstein, I have something to admit. Bavaria and I are a couple. I know its considered not normal for two males to be….you know…..by society standards that is. I just hope you can accept us," Switzerland said one day making her world stop.

"I'm so very happy for you big brother," she cheered hugging him.

Hiding her emotions in front of him was all she could do. He hugged her back sighing relieved.

"Thank you so much," he smiled.

She went to her room not long after that and cried herself to sleep. Every time she saw them together so happily and peaceful her heart hurt. When will these feelings go away? When will it stop hurting? Why did she have to fall in love with someone that could never love her? She was alone in the park one night. She had left the Beilschmidt house when she couldn't handle seeing them so happy together. She let her tears take over once again. This time the sobs were loud and mixed with pained screams. Arms enveloped her in a hug after a few minutes.

"I know. I know how you felt. I'm so sorry you're suffering," Hesse said softly.

"How," she choked.

"I could see it in your eyes since the first time you met him," he said softly.

"What am I supposed to do know? When will it stop hurting? How can I forget these feelings I have?"

"I can make you forget them if you want me too," Hesse said after a moment. "You are a precious friend to the family and I can help you forget them by being your best friend," he smiled. "Friends take the pain away. Any type of pain that's there a friend can heal. So just you wait. Soon you'll be ok again."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Hesse," she sobbed lowly.

"It's no problem. I'll always be there when you need me," he smiled.

They stayed in the park until she was able to stop her tears. Though she fell asleep after all that crying. Hesse smiled picking her up and walking along the sidewalk to take her back.

'You're so small and beautiful,' he thought glancing down at her. 'Maybe I could fall for you and you could fall for me,' he thought after a moment but dismissed the thought.

Hesse didn't fall for anyone. He's tried several times but he could never fall in love.

…..Well…..Maybe with this woman he could fall in love….

 **My poor baby! I didn't mean to torture her but you know. Kind of had to write out my feelings. Someone I've loved ten years is stuck on my older sister and he's eight years older than me so he met me when I was a kid ten years ago and that's all he sees me as still. His best friend's kid sister. She doesn't like him back she used to but not anymore, she lost feelings a long time ago for him and practically doesn't care about him even as a friend anymore because he is a little bit crazy but he's stuck on her if he's not drunk talking about her on the phone it's about his ex. Not good for the heart but I can't let him go just yet. So, what better way to vent my feelings out is write a chapter relating to them?**


	18. North X Prussia Ireland X Germany

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 17: High School Version North X Prussia Ireland X Germany**

It was a date of sorts even if none of them said it directly. Sometimes everyone felt like the four would never admit it. These four had it bad and they needed to learn to admit their feelings. Gilbert and Séamus just needed to get together already and same with Liam and Ludwig. Over half the school shipped them anyways. So why were they denying their own feelings? They needed to shut up and make their romance happen. This movie though did help them get a little closer. In more ways than one.

Gilbert grinned at the horror movies he saw on the wall. He, Séamus, Liam, and Ludwig were going to watch a movie.

"What about that one," he asked pointing to the scariest.

"Why," Séamus screamed.

"You aren't scared, are you? Are you a big scarwy cat? Are you a crybaby that needs held? I'll protect you don't worry," Gilbert taunted.

"No, I just want to know why," Séamus defended and smacked him.

"Because I've been dying to see it," Gilbert answered looking highly amused with his crush trying to be brave.

"It does look good," Liam muttered eyeing the poster.

"Well I think it looks stupid."

"It's two against one," Gilbert taunted.

"Ludwig what do you think," Séamus cried whirling to face him then blinked when he wasn't there.

He was staring at the dog movie poster instead. He looked so entranced by it. An innocent sparkly aura surrounded him as he stared at the dog on the poster. He clearly wanted to see that one. His love for dogs was too great to even think about any other movie.

"Luddie I'll take you to see that another time. Tell Séamus we should watch this," Gilbert called grinning.

Ludwig peered at him. His eyes trailed back to the dog one. They widened with innocence and want. Gilbert internally panicked knowing he wouldn't be able to say no if Ludwig pushed it.

"No, we should watch that one Luddie. Tell him no to the horror movie," Séamus said latching onto him and laughed evilly in his mind.

Gilbert had the hardest time telling his baby brother no. He could never refuse Ludwig anything. He loved that side of Gilbert. It was cute and funny since it usually was his downfall in the end.

"The dog dies in that," a man said casually as he walked by making Ludwig's eyes widen in horror staring at the dog movie.

"Luddie," Gilbert cried latching onto him. "It's ok I won't take you to see it now! We'll watch the horror movie! Then you won't have to watch mean movies where the dog dies," Gilbert said snuggling his face into Ludwig's disappointed and sad one.

Ludwig nodded slowly. Liam slipped the man the ten and fived him. The dog didn't really die in the other movie they just wanted Ludwig to watch the horror movie. They wouldn't be able to tell him no if he had started insisting on the dog one. So, they bribed a man to say that so Ludwig wouldn't want to see the dog movie. They led the disappointed teens inside then bought tickets.

Liam grinned at Séamus's screaming and whining during it. He was latched onto Gilbert. Gilbert was holding him grinning. Ludwig winced at the movie. He couldn't exactly grab Gilbert's hand like he always did when scared. He was holding Séamus. He turned his face when the thing was mangling someone else. He felt a hand nudge his head forward so his face could hide in a familiar shoulder. Arms wrapped around him gently and a hand stroked his hair. He felt his hand start gripping an arm.

"I got you," Liam whispered in his ear.

Ludwig felt his face heat up fast when the movie ended and he realized he was in Liam's lap with his arms around him and his face hidden in his neck. Liam was holding him and stroking his hair without a care in the world. Ludwig heard Gilbert snort and start cackling. He knew it was at him.

"Hey Luddie," he sang.

"He's asleep," Liam lied smoothly.

"He is?"

"Yeah let's go," Liam said scooping Ludwig up who faked sleep when he could feel Gilbert peeking at him curiously.

Liam sat in the back seat of the car with him. Ludwig felt himself actually drift off to sleep. He woke when Gilbert dropped Liam and Séamus off but drifted back off after lips pecked his forehead gently. He woke a second time when Gilbert was poking at his side. Ludwig leaned out of the car arms snaking around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert scooped him up and carried him off to bed. He smiled into his pillow feeling a kiss plant to his temple after he was tucked in. Ludwig bounded down the hall hours later waking from a nightmare. He opened the familiar door and crawled into bed with Gilbert. Gilbert grunted wrapping his arms around him and drifted back off to sleep. Ludwig loved having a brother like Gilbert. He never judged him or pushed him away. He was always affectionate and would hold him when he was scared or sad.

The next morning Gilbert work up to something poking him. He saw the demon's face hovering over his making him scream terrified. Ludwig woke then screamed next grabbing his arm and they ran down the hall to escape. Another was waiting for them. They were trapping with the two monsters they had witness murdering people in the movie they watched last night. They never expected it to be real. Gilbert's breath hitched seeing one go for Ludwig and despite his fear he pounced between them and cradled him protectively. He flinched waiting to be killed but lips pressed to his cheek.

"AW! So sweet protecting your baby brother you angel," Séamus smiled holding the mask in his hand.

"YOU ASSHOLES! HOW COULD YOU," Gilbert roared.

"Pay back for making me watch that shit," he smirked.

"I did it for fun," Liam shrugged.

Ludwig peered at him then his lips trembled making panic seize him.

"No Luddie wait," he tried but the tears fell.

"You scared me so bad," he wailed cutely as he cried and Gilbert produced a murderous aura.

"You two better fucking run for making my little bruder cry," he sneered.

They ran screaming as he chased them swearing. Theodo walked into the hall and saw Ludwig's pitiful state. He opened his arms and Ludwig ran into them sniveling. He led him back to bed and cuddled him until he calmed down as their albino brother tried to kill their true loves. No matter how much Gilbert loved anyone. If you mess with his baby brother you will feel his wrath. Séamus adored and feared that part of Gilbert.

 **So this is also one of those chapter examples to show you that you don't have to only request the country version of the couples. You can ask for a high school or regular human chapter or whatever. You can request any version of them.**


	19. Chapter 18 America X England

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 18: America X England**

They had been on a date or what America counted as a date and England saw as a simple hang out, when England injured himself tripping. America carried England in wth him protesting. His pants were ripped on the knees and both bleeding badly. He took him to the kitchen and went and got the first aid kit they kept in the broom closet because all Kirklands were accident prone when cooking. He smiled amused at England who was glaring up at him pouting.

"Hey. I just want to doctor it."

"You didn't have to carry me."

"I know," he said kneeling on the floor and ripped the pants leg off given the holes were too big so he'd have to throw them out anyways.

He stopped the bleeding and started cleaning them. England's brothers watched from the doorway. America kneeled on the floor smiling cleaning England's knees. England pouting with a stubborn look and looking away cheeks pink. America wrapped them soon then looked up at him then chuckled.

"I remember when I was young you said that a kiss makes the ouchies go away," he said smiling looking at him.

"Yeah you were a kid so I..." he trailed off America grabbing his left ankle lifting his leg and bent down kissing his knee. England's face went red. "Git what are you doing," America set his leg down then grabbed the other and did the same. "Stop it you're embarrassing," England said hiding his face into his hands. America stood and grabbed his wrist unhiding his face smiling softly.

"Did the pain go away," America asked getting in his face and England stared eyes big, face red then nodded slowly. "I'm glad," America said laughing happily.

"That was sweet and all but back away from my little brother," Wales growled.

"Wales!"

"Don't worry about it. He's being big brother. He is just over protective at the moment."

"Well there is no reason to be," England mumbled brow furrowed confused.

"There might be," America hummed. "To him there might be. Cause I think he knows better."

"Knows better about what?"

"Maybe you'll figure it out some day. I better go get a hotel that's near the conference building."

"No stay here there is extra room," England offered.

"Hmmm somehow I think they might not like that," America said seeing the glares pinned on him.

"Scottie be nice. Ire stop looking stupid you grouchy git. Wales...quit being you. North stop being mean," England said pointing at them pouting.

"You can stay laddie," Scotland sighed at England's pleading eyes. Then laughed at Ireland and Wales who tackled England and started tickling him for insulting them.

That night England watched a movie on the couch with America both leaning on each other relaxed then picked out a second one when the one was over. Soon both were clinging to each other eyes large and scared. After America looked at him trembling.

"Share?"

"Let's go," England said pulling him along to his room and shared the bed with him shaking.

"England it's time to get up and eat," Wales sang in the morning happily then noticed the two wrapped in each other's arms asleep.

He shut his eyes while smiling and shaking then low growls escaped. Then he screamed on top of his lungs. England jolted up confused. America raised up just as confused as he was. He saw Scotland run up and his face went red with rage and his body started shaking.

"Wait it was because of a movie! It was scary," America cried cowering down knowing he was going to die.

"I was scared Scottie," England said remembering the movie not really noticing the murderous atmosphere.

He gave him large puppy eyes and started talking about the movie untangling from America and reached out to him like a child wanting to be picked up. Scotland scooped him and carried him away listening to him chatter.

"I will fucking end you next time," Wales snarled.

"Got it," America squeaked.

They ate breakfast then went to the conference. England giggled as Scotland teased him quietly. Nations grinned hearing England giggle and he looked absolutely precious their eyes lustful and adoring as they watched the pair. Scotland shot a glare at them unamused. America seethed silently in his chair. He was plotting so many ways to murder them. No one could look at England like that but him. He'd gouge their eyes out if he had to.

 **It's a little short I know. Next time I update it'll be longer. I'm trying to catch up on my stories for right now. So simple and sweet is what I'm going for. Sorry if it disappointed you. But thank you for reading. I love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 19: Denmark X Norway

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 19: Denmark X Norway**

Norway was exhausted. He peered at his paper and he sighed at his desk covered with them. There was so much work that he hadn't slept for three days. He felt like he had a fever. But he only had to do a little more paper work and he was done. He got done after a few hours and stood up as he carried the box of files. Everything spun making him fall on his butt and his head banged on the wall.

"Ow. Ow," he hissed clutching his head then got up and left to take them to his boss as everything was steadily getting dizzier and blurrier, banging his head was not the best thing for his situation it only made it worse.

He had to go to a meeting with the other Nordics later at Denmark's house where it was being held. They sat around discussing everything on their agenda. Norway felt his eyes droop and his head roll onto a shoulder. Soon black consumed him. He woke later to his name being called and irritated poking landing to his shoulder.

"Norway. Stay awake," Iceland grumbled but was stroking his hair regardless.

Norway nodded slowly sitting up then groaned lowly as his head throbbed and everything blurred a few seconds. Iceland frowned at him and eyed him carefully. Everyone but Norway shared a look.

"It's your turn at the board," Iceland informed.

Norway went up to the board and spoke feeling his body starting to shake in a high right from the cold. He started hearing the shivers in his voice because his body was getting so shaky. Soon he could feel sweat breaking out on his face. When he got done it was the final part which ended the meeting. He got his stuff and was about to leave. A hand caught his wrist. Denmark smiled brightly with the others.

"Norway, where the fuck do you think you are going," Denmark asked.

"Home," Norway asked confused then was scooped up.

"Bed," Denmark corrected carrying him to his bedroom and tucked him in.

Norway opened his mouth to protest then a thermometer was shoved in his mouth in a heartbeat and a hand closed his mouth. He glared at Denmark sulkily and waited for it to beep. Denmark scowled at the high fever then made Norway stay down and rest. Norway felt his eyes droop after a few minutes. Then he fell asleep peacefully. Until the nightmares started up.

"Norway," a voice chanted gently and affectionately as his face burned.

He heard his own pitiful sniffles and whimpers. He woke after a bit. He felt a kiss planted to his forehead gently. He sat up blurrily and rubbed his eyes.

"Denmark went out to get some medicine," Finland smiled hand stroking the tears from his cheeks having been the one calling him from his dreams.

"I was crying," Norway murmured confused.

"You were having a nightmare big brother," Iceland said frowning.

"And you kept mouthing Denmark's name," Sweden said shrugging.

"I DID NOT," Norway exploded face turning bright red.

"I was teasing," Sweden said smiling as the other two snickered.

"That isn't funny," he said bluntly. "Stop laughing," he snapped at the other two.

"I told you three to take care of him. Not pick on him," Denmark said just walking in and hearing them laugh at him. "What did you do?"

"Just teasing him. You don't need to know," Finland snickered waving him off then whined when Norway hauled off and punched his shoulder.

Denmark frowned at the others three days later.

"You said he was having nightmares and cried in his sleep. Every time I slept with him he didn't even whimper. He just huddled close instinctively in his sleep for warmth."

The other three lost it at that. Apparently, Norway was cuddly and didn't have nightmares when Denmark was there. Denmark scowled at their laughing and kicked at them.

"Shut up! I don't understand," he complained.

"It's just something you would call an inside joke or sorts," Finland laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Iceland said patting his shoulder.

"It'll all make sense eventually. Just give it a couple of months," Sweden chuckled.

Denmark scowled and left them to go take care of his precious Norway. Norway didn't know Denmark loved him. He thought of him as a best friend. Though it was tempting to confess his feelings Denmark decided against it. He didn't want Norway to start hating him and that be the end of his friendship with Norway. He didn't want to lose his most important person.

When he got to the adorable blonde he was reading. Denmark sat by him and peered at his book. It was a romance novel which startled him. Norway didn't usually read those. It must be the fever messing with him or something.

"Nor…"

"Denmark," he said peering at him. "Thank you for taking care of me. I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"No problem. That's what friends do," he smiled.

"Ah," Norway blinked. "It felt different than that though," he mumbled disappointedly to himself, but Denmark heard.

"What do you mean it felt different? So like family taking care of you? Aw that's so sweet I never took you for the softy type," he teased brightly.

"No. That's not it either," he said bluntly.

"Then…Acquaintance?"

"For fucks sake," Norway swore startling him. "I love you idiot," he snarled grabbing his collar. "So, stop being nice to me or you will get my hopes up!"

Denmark stared in shock, then slowly a beaming smile filled his face.

"Norway," he smiled cupping his face. "I love you too. In a romantic way I assure you. I'm not as dense as you think. I just thought I was wrong," he said then kissed his cheek.

"Stupid," Norway said hiding under the blankets startled so he could blush in peace.

"I know," Demark laughed petting the bundle hiding from him.

"I only like serious relationships you know. I'm serious about you, and you better be about me. I don't play games."

He felt a weight lifted from his shoulder knowing his best friend loved him too and they would be together from now on.

"Yeah I know. Marry me," he chuckled.

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TOGETHER TEN MINUTES YET STUPID!"

"But we've known each other for years doesn't that count," he teased.

"Ask me again in a year dumbass," he complained blushing harder.

"Alright fine. I'll ask you again in a year."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Denmark beamed.

"Ok," Norway said softly feeling his heart thunder loudly in his chest and his face growing hotter.

"Can you come out from under there now? I want to see your cute face."

"NO WAY STUPID," Norway exploded earning obnoxious laughter making him wonder why he loved the idiot but regardless he did love him no matter how dumb he acted sometimes.

 **And that's how the two babies got together. Again, just simple writing but I'll do better next time I update. I'm just trying to catch up on my promise to update all these with two chapters since I didn't update last month. Anyways hope you liked it!**


	21. Hesse X Liechtenstien

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 20: Hesse X Liechtenstein**

Hesse was bored listening to Prussia and Bavaria bicker as everyone waited for Liechtenstein to arrive. She was hosting the meeting but apparently her boss called her in to settle an urgent matter so she was running late. He peered over when the door opened. She ran in with her papers hugged to her chest. She looked cute in her white long sleeved dress with pink and purple flowers decorating it. He smiled softly then noticed something that made his eyes widen. Liechtenstein for to the podium and apologized rapidly for being late.

"I have some papers with the schedule of the meeting to handout and some good places recommended to got eat at while everyone is here," she said moving to go hand them out.

"WAIT," Hesse roared.

There was a blur behind her. She looked shocked as a large button up shirt was suddenly wrapped around her. She peered back at Germany startled.

"Your dress is soaked to the point of seeing through. Did it rain," he explained.

"No, the sprinklers came on," she said and her face went red. "Did anyone else see?! I'm sorry! It's shameless! I'm so embarrassed! I promise is didn't know," she wailed as she put the papers down and slipped her arms through the sleeves and started buttoning it wildly.

"Of course, we know that you didn't notice. You're a modest young lady and very pure at heart. Which is why I stopped you," Germany smiled.

He wrapped his tie around her middle and tied it in a bow to keep the shirt snugger on her where it wasn't falling off. Then folded her sleeves and buttoned them as she finished up. It was big enough to be a dress considering her size.

"Thank you very much Germany. But…..What are you going to do," she asked seeing he was now shirtless.

"It's fine," he waved her off. "Ireland can I borrow your coat," he called walking away.

"Of course angel," he said taking it off and helping him into it. "What's mine is yours. You don't have to even ask just demand it," he said as he buttoned the coat making Germany pause then lean his head back to peer up at him and blush slightly as he offered a shy pleased smile.

"Alright enough you love birds. I'll throw up," Saxony teased.

"Jealous ho," Germany countered making everyone laugh.

"So rude," he exclaimed laughing.

Liechtenstein handed out the papers and the meeting started. During lunch break a hand grabbed hers.

"Hesse?"

"I have another shirt in the car. I'll give it to you," he said leading her along.

"Ah! Does Germany want his shirt back now," she asked.

"Nein. I just don't think you should be wearing his shirt," he said softly as he guided her down the hall hand tightening on hers.

"Does it look bad? Does it give off a bad image," she panicked.

"Is it so bad I just don't want you to wear another guy's shirt," he asked peering back. "Is it so bad I want you to wear mine? Geeze," he grouched.

"…Are you jealous," she asked startled.

"Nein! And don't make me say such embarrassing things," he said looking away blushing.

She giggled hugging his arm.

"Hesse. It's not bad. I want to wear your shirt too," she grinned.

"Good," he grumbled.

She followed him smiling brightly finding his jealousy adorable. They had been getting closer and closer over the year and she did have feelings for him. He grew on her heart very quickly and she enjoyed any time spent with him. Hesse was the same way. He grew very attached to the tiny woman and adored her with all his heart. He loved her and didn't like the thought of her being with anyone other than him. To the point he was jealous of her wearing his baby brother's shirt. Though he was thankful Germany reacted so quickly. He was frozen in shock at the time he couldn't react. How could he when he saw her creamy skin, thin body, bra and panties, as well has her boobs. It was just a shock to him. Behind him he knew she was still giggling and smiling. A blush stayed on his cheeks and he halted. Then turned quickly and planted a kiss to her lips shocking her. A blush raged on her face as he pulled away but was nose to nose to her.

"Well aren't you just cheeky? I had to punish you. Stop laughing at me," he smirked.

She tried to look angry and stern with him but was failing from how adorable she looked.

"Then I'll punish you," she decided. "I'm keeping Germany's shirt on. Bye," she said strutting off sassily.

"Get back here," he said grinning and ran after her making her squeal and laugh running from him playfully.

They're little game ended when they got to his car. She changed as he kept his back to the window and kept watch to make sure no one else could see her. When she was done he took her to lunch admiring how his t-shirt looked so pretty on her yet at the same time looked a little seductive the way the sleeves hung off her shoulders.

'I'm going to hell. I'm having impure thoughts right now,' he sobbed in his mind.

After they were done he paid for both their meal then saw her with a slice of chocolate cake and was about to buy it.

"Hey I said I was buying your food even dessert. We could have waited at the table so you could eat it," he said reaching to pay for it.

"I'm buying it to thank Germany," she said peering at him.

'WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT'S HIS FAVORITE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN JEALOUS OF THAT BRAT ALL DAY,' he thought.

"I'll buy it," he denied paying for it before she could. "I owe him too for covering for you. You hand it to him," he said guiding her along.

When they caught him in the hallway of the meeting building she handed the cake to him beaming.

"For covering me. Your shirt is in Saxony's car. He wanted me to change," she informed.

"Hhhheeeeeehhhhhh," Germany hummed evil smirk forming. "You're so sweet. Danke," he cheered cuddling her to his chest making her giggle.

"GERMANY," Hesse roared pissed.

"But I wanted to thank her," he said evilly. "I don't see the problem."

"HANDS OFF!"

"NEIN!"

They bickered wildly as he kept cuddling her making her laugh at the harassment toward Hesse. He continued to cuddle her until a hand chopped his head. He whined wildly then peered back pissed. Ireland glared at him.

"Don't go hogging the fun," he cried cuddling them both and smirking at Hesse.

"I'LL MURDER YOU," Hesse exclaimed as Germany laughed evilly.

After ten minutes of death threats to the pair they finally stopped teasing him. He glowered at their backs clutching Liechtenstein close.

"Hesse," she asked.

"What," he grouched.

"Be my boyfriend," she asked smiling at him making him lay his head on hers in defeat.

"That's my line. Be my girlfriend?"

"I will," she promised.

"Good," he smiled.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard," an evil voice sounded.

Hesse screamed running with Switzerland on his tail trying to shoot him. She followed them begging her brother no to kill him. Bavaria and Prussia doubled over with laughter not even trying to help. At least North was trying to help poor Hesse. He somehow made it out alive that day. He was thankful for that and vowed to never piss of Switzerland otherwise he would be dead and no able to see his adorable girlfriend.

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

Could you do a Hesse x Liechtenstein? 'Cause my can totally see him going protective over her and her being well able to handle him (or other such idiots) if he decides to be dumb as Bavaria some nights. (She *is* Switzerland's little sister after all-in all likelihood she's just as good a shot as he is.)

 **To the review that talked about this pair. Funny story you actually read my mind about these two. I posted that one chapter implying these two would be a pair at some point and went to check my reviews and saw that you had said something about pairing them. Yay great minds think alike!**


	22. Chapter 21 Sweden X Finland

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 21 Sweden X Finland**

'Why do I keep scaring him off? Am I really that scary? I keep screwing things up and terrorizing him. I just want to show I love him and care about him. When will he realize I don't want to hurt him I want to be in a relationship with him? Maybe I'm just to scary looking,' Sweden sighed to himself depressed he scared Finland away again.

"Sweden are you ok you seem depressed," Norway asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It is nothing I'll find a way to deal with it," he sighed.

"But I….."

"Thank you very much Norway," he smiled petting his hair. "I appreciate you wanting to help me. I'm very thankful for such a friend like you."

"Hey," a voice cut in and his hand was slapped from Norway's head. "Don't touch. He's mine. Only I can touch him," Denmark scowled childishly at him with Norway wrapped in his arms now.

"Shut it! I just want to help him out stop getting jealous you big idiot," Norway spat.

"Don't let other men touch you. Come on he'll figure it out," he said scooping him up and walking away then paused. "If you need something just call me idiot," Denmark said peering back at him looking annoyed but in his eyes, they showed concern.

"Alright Denmark. Thank you," he chuckled.

"Don't be a hypocrite," Norway spat yanking Denmark's hair as he kicked trying to get free from him. Denmark tightened his grip in return. "Stupid! Put me…."

He was cut off when Denmark kissed him as he carried him out the door flustering him.

"How adorable," Sweden chuckled.

"What's adorable? I heard from Iceland you're upset about something. Are you ok," Finland's voice rang out.

He saw him enter the doorway frowning in concern. He turned his head away and bit his bottom lip to keep from blurting out his feelings.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired," he murmured.

"That's not true and you know it. Come on tell me what's wrong," he said walking to him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You're scared of me."

"What?"

"I'm upset because you're scared of me. You act timid and unsure. You freak out if you think I'm offended by something you said. I guess I'm just scary looking. I'm sorry for frightening you that was not my intentions."

"No wait. I'm not scared of you," he said confused.

"You're timid and on edge around me sometimes. Don't lie. It only makes it worse. I'll leave you alone from now on so you don't have to be intimidated by me anymore," he said moving to leave the room.

Finland grabbed his arm making him pause. Sweden turned and faced him cautiously. Finland stared him in the eyes as tears appeared in his own eyes.

"IDIOT! I'D HATE THAT! DON'T GO DECIDING THINGS ON YOUR OWN! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU! I JUST GET NERVOUS AROUND YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE AN INTEMIDATING AIR ABOUT YOU! I'VE NEVER BEEN SCARED OF YOU EVEN ONCE! DON'T JUST ASSUME THINGS ABOUT ME! JUST ASK ME ABOUT IT! DON'T EVER SAY YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN," Finland yelled.

"But…" he fumbled.

"I'm sorry I made you think I was scared of you or didn't like you or anything negative you thought. I like you a lot. Don't stay away from me. I'll be sad. I need you around because you make me really happy Sweden. Please don't leave me on my own," he said sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Thank God," Sweden breathed hugging him tightly. "I like you too. I have for a very long time. Please be my boyfriend Finland. I promise I'll make you happy everyday and I'll never leave you," he said stroking his hair.

"I promise you too. To make you happy and never leave you alone. Of course I'll be your boyfriend Sweden. I've wanted this for a very long time," he said lifting his face for a kiss.

Sweden cupped his face gently and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Finland smiled as they parted and Sweden smiled back softly. They were both surprised at how amazing the kiss was. They both craved another kiss.

"Kiss me again Sweden," Finland demanded.

"Of course," he agreed and they kissed passionately once again.

"Hey Sweden I forgot to hand you these documents and…..MY EYES," England wailed covering them and running out the door. "MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!"

"WHAT PART OF YOU IS INNOCENT?! ENGLAND YOU LIER," Finland shouted laughing as Sweden was doubled over in laughter forehead on his shoulder.

"AM NOT! YOU TAINTED MY EYES," his voice echoed back.

"ENGLAND DON'T RUN WITH YOUR EYES COVERED THERE ARE STAIRS," Germany's voice sounded then there was a loud crash.

Finland and Sweden ran to go make sure he was ok.

"ENGLAND ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"NO," two voices echoed and they peered over the railing and saw Germany under England legs bent at an odd angle and England's arms was at an odd angle.

The both were bruised and bleeding as well. This was going to be a hospital visit they could tell. England clearly broke his arms and Germany broke his legs. How these two were so accident prone they would never understand.

"WHAT THE HECK?!

"I ran into him full force by accident and we both went down because he was on the edge of the top step with no room to brace himself to balance," England said bluntly. "Only time in my life I will ever be able to say I took you down Germany."

"Good for you," he said sarcastically.

"Do you guys need a hospital," Finland asked worried.

"NEIN," Germany roared shoving England away and dragging himself for an escape.

"I think you mean yes," Sweden sighed walking down the stairs and picking him up.

"Come on England you too," Finland chuckled picking him up as well.

They took them to the hospital and had to keep Germany from having a panic attack from being in a hospital room and keep England from having a heart attack over the needles.

"We'd be good parents," Finland laughed keeping England in place so he could have his arm set back into place.

"Are you proposing we get a kid? Isn't that a little early," Sweden teased from across the room keeping Germany from leaving.

"You love the idea," Finland teased making him laugh.

"That I do. But let's wait for a bit."

"That's fair," he laughed.

After everything was settled they called their families to get them to come to the hospital and make the pair stay put. They left after they appeared with worry written all over their faces.

"So, want to go out to dinner," Sweden asked as they were leaving the two families alone in the room with their precious baby brothers.

"Yes please," he smiled.

After a late dinner they went back to the hotel America had rented out for the nations that had been attending the meeting.

"Good night Sweden," Finland said wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

Sweden held him around the waist kissing him back passionately. They got to make out for a couple of minutes before they heard sputtering. They parted and saw Norway looking startled then his face turned red.

"I didn't see anything I'll cover my eyes and go carry on with your love for each other but don't scar anyone else. Suck faces in your rooms or something," he said rushing down the hall and went to turn the corner.

"WAIT NORWAY DON'T TURN YET THERE IS A…"

A loud thwack cut him off.

"Wall," Finland finished sweat dropping.

"I'm ok," Norway dismissed peering at them and they saw blood running from his nose that was swollen and turning purple and black.

"Norway got to the doctor," Sweden sighed.

"I'm fine," he said leaving them.

"Well at least you tried," Finland chuckled kissing his cheek as he stared blankly after Norway.

"He's caught England's and Germany's accident-prone disease of something."

"That's awful. Denmark will have a heart attack if that's true."

"I think he'll be ok as long as he doesn't ever know about it," he smiled.

"If you say so."

Three days later they were smiling amused when Norway walked into restaurant they were all eating at. The Nordics liked to spend time together and eat out a couple of times a month as a group. He had his scarf wrapped all the way to his nose and his reading glasses on clearly trying to hid the purple around his eyes that the broken nose had caused.

"Norway?"

"I don't want the idiot to worry," he dismissed.

"Ah so he doesn't know," Sweden chuckled.

"Why are you hiding it," Finland pressed.

"It's broken," he said sulkily.

"You know he'll get suspicious. Also, how will you eat," Sweden pointed out.

"No he won't. I'll lower the scarf when eating. I'll just not face him when eating and he won't notice," he dismissed.

"We'll see," Finland laughed.

Norway denied Denmark a kiss when he got there claiming he had a cold. Denmark pouted but let it go. Though once everyone was eating Norway ducked his head and kept his face from view when he was eating. Though the person in front of him could see the bruising on his nose.

"Norway what happened to your nose," Iceland exclaimed.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"What do you mean what happened to it," Denmark asked confused then peering at him making him cover it with his hands before he could see.

"It's red from the cold. It looks dumb don't look," he said quickly.

"Red nosed from your cold? I think it'll look cute let me see," he smiled trying to pry his hands from his face.

"It's ugly don't look," he denied.

"Only doesn't want him to worry huh? Sounds to me he's insecure," Sweden hummed to Finland making him smile.

"Show me your cute red Rudolph nose," Denmark teased.

"No way leave me alone," he denied shaking his head.

"Let me see," he laughed getting Norway's hands from his nose.

It was a swollen mess of purple and blue. Now he was noticing the bruising under his eyes as well.

"How did your nose get broken? Did someone hit you," he asked murderously.

"No!"

"Are you lying again?!"

"He ran into the hotel wall. That's the honest truth," Finland said defusing the upcoming fight before it began.

"How did you run into the wall," he demanded.

"He had his eyes covered and made the turn to his room too early," Sweden informed.

"Why were you covering your eyes and walking? That's dangerous," Denmark scolded.

"They were sucking face," he defended pointing at the couple ratting him out.

"Ok I can see why you'd want to keep from seeing that anymore. But for lying you have to stay with me until it's healed," Denmark shrugged.

"Why? It's just a broken nose. I don't need…."

He trailed off at the look he was getting from Denmark leaving no room for argument. His eyes daring him to try to protest again. Knowing him he'd do something embarrassing in front of everyone to punish Norway/ make him give in.

"Fine," he pouted.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page," he smiled brightly.

"Hmph," Norway huffed crossing his arms.

"Cutie," Denmark laughed kissing his cheek making him swat him away blushing adorably.

"Awwwww they're so cute," Finland laughed.

"Not as cute as us," Sweden teased in his earn making him grin with pink dusting his cheeks.

"Maybe," he teased back.

 **I love my Nordics they're so cute and entertaining. I made it extra long to make up for not updating last month. Though I'll still probably update again this month if I can, to make up for it. I get side tracked a lot with new ideas on other stories and trying to finish up The Beilschmidts story. I'll probably end it at 100 chapters. This one I'll end around 50 or 60 unless it picks up more readers that throw out ideas then it may last longer depending on how life goes. I don't know I'm still debating. I'm still thinking about doing a Nordic multiple one-shot story but not exactly sure.**


End file.
